Hijack
by SyahirSQRT2
Summary: This is a story that places Aoyama Gosho's Detective Conan in an airplane, puts the airplane in Spike TV's Surviving Disaster's situation and asks you to join Nat Geo's Air Crash Investigation. My first fanfiction. Please review! -COMPLETED!-
1. Takeoff

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 1  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Start date: 2nd March 2011, 9:55 pm  
End date: 3rd March, 2011, 10:19 am  
Upload date: 3rd March, 2011, 10:23 am  
Words (Story Only): 779

* * *

Author's Note:  
- I do not own Detective Conan or Surviving Disaster.  
- They're belong to Aoyama Gosho and Spike TV respectively.  
- This is my first fanfiction. Grammatical errors and bad storyline expected. Characters might be OOC.  
- Please review.

* * *

It is a fine Tuesday morning and Conan, who is now 18, is ready to move out from Japan and live a new life with his parents in Los Angeles, US. After his best friend, Ai Haibara's progress on the antidote had ground to a halt, he has no choice but to restart everything. Plus, if the antidote was even finished, he'll turn somewhere between 25 and 30 right after he swallowed it.

He packed all the things and is ready to go to the airport when suddenly, when he is in front of Professor Agasa's house to give them the last goodbye before he left, he saw Haibara walking out from the house with a suitcase.

"Where are you going with that bag?" Conan asks, a weird expression on his face.

"I'm leaving this house and starting a new life, just like you" she answered.

"Why? Why don't you just stay here with the professor and…" Conan replies, before he is interrupted by Haibara.

"Hey, I'm 18 now. I don't want to be taken care all the time. Plus, I'm sure professor can take care of himself. He lived decades before by himself, and he will do the same for another decade or two. He is self-sustaining,"

"Okay," a short reply from Conan before they both walk together to the bus station.

* * *

"Why do you want to move out?" Conan asked again after they are on the bus for roughly 10 minutes.

"Should I answer that question again?" Haibara answered with an annoyed expression on her face.

"No, it is only that… it was so… are you following me?" Conan questioned her again.

"Stupid…" she answered for the last time when they arrived at the Haneda International Airport.

* * *

Walking into the international terminal, they wait until the announcement of a flight to Los Angeles is made.

"To passengers heading to Los Angeles, Detroit, please board Flight DL027 in 20 minutes. Thank you," the announcement is made and the two teenagers walk towards the inspection point, where the passengers will pass the TSA passenger screening and their luggage will pass an x-ray machine in case of any sharp, dangerous objects.

"Excuse me, sir," one officer who had checked Conan's luggage says to Conan. "It seems that you have something metallic in your luggage. Something that is long and thin,"

"What?" Conan answered, considerably shocked.

"Come here," the officer take Conan to the luggage inspection point, where all the bags had been checked except his. After the officer opened the bag, he takes out the "long, thin object" he was talking about. Nobody expects this to be inside his bag…

"A spoon? Since when does that thing is inside my bag?" Conan answers, another expression on his face.

"Well, if you really know nothing about this, I think we should take it, just in case," the officer states and he is replied with an "okay" from the passenger. Haibara who is standing next to Conan smiled a bit while looking at that weird luggage content. He is quite lucky of not having a knife or other dangerous utensils in his bag. "What is he planning to do with that spoon? Eat it?" Haibara thought.

* * *

10:45 am, UTC +9. The Delta Air Lines' Boeing 767-300 passenger airplane takes off after a few last checks and permission to take off was received from the control tower. It controls all the airplane activity.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot, Robert Newman, speaking. We are now at the cruising altitude of 20,000 feet. You are now free to move around the airplane. For assistance, please talk to the stewardess on this airplane. Thank you for using Delta Air Lines," the pilot speaks through the speakers inside the passengers' cabin.

There are about 175 passengers onboard. Two of them who is sitting at the fifth row from the front, is doing their own activities. The female one is listening to the MP3 player, while the other one, the male is busy accessing the Internet, reading a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction entitled "Real" by The Liberal Admitted in with his laptop. The Internet is accessible currently in 549 mainline fleets with the installed Wi-fi in each airplane.

Everything is working as planned; the engines are running smoothly, the ailerons, the flaps, all the airplane equipment were running perfectly, as if nothing can ruin the flight. But, something will happen this day; an event that has never occurred for about 30 years.

The stewardess is walking towards the cockpit, with a trolley filled with beverages. She opens the door, and someone's is walking towards the door. No, he's more like running. He looks angry…

* * *

How was that? This is my first fanfiction ever. Yes, I know it was a bit short. I expect to reach about 900 words. But... ah, it's okay. 700 plus words is fine for a beginner. I have this idea lingering inside my brain for some time now. Yes, I watched Surviving Disaster: Hijack before. I took the main idea of the story and used it here. That's okay, right? Please review…


	2. Hijack

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 2  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Start date: 6th March, 2011, 7:56 am  
End date: 6th March, 2011, 9:23 am  
Upload date:6th March, 2011, 9:26 am  
Words (Story Only): 929

* * *

Author's Note  
- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster or Boeing 747-300  
- They're belong to Gosho Aoyama, Spike TV and Delta Air Lines respectively. (I just wish they didn't come to sue me)  
- This is my first fanfiction ever. Bad storylines and OOC characters are expected.  
- **For anyone who had reviewed my story, I would like to give all of you special thanks for the positive reviews. (P/S: One had said that my writing is neat. Thanks, Enji86!)**

* * *

"Hey," Conan calls Haibara who is sitting next to him.

"What? Are you going to ask the same question that you had asked on terra firma?" Haibara answered, annoyed with the odd behavior that Conan had.

"I just want to say… thank you," Conan replied, a blush start to appear on his face.

"For what?" She asked again.

A man is walking past their row.

"Well, I came to the professor's house today because I wanted to meet you for the last time. Seriously, it's so hard to leave you. I just want to say… I…" Conan replied again.

The stewardess in the airplane screams in terror.

"Please, cut that out. Did you experience a cerebral contusion before? No wonder you're behaving this way," Haibara answered before looking out the window. She's really annoyed this time. If the airplane windows were just 1 cm thick, she'll throw her abnormal friend out the window and let him fall for about 35 seconds before he hit the ground.

"EVERYONE, MOVE TO THE BACK OF THE PLANE NOW!" suddenly, someone who is standing at the front of the passenger's cabin screams.

"What's going on?" Conan asked the man who is running to the back of the plane in panic. It looks like hell is in front of the cabin. The man just points to the man who was yelling just now. He is holding a plastic handmade knife.

"THIS IS A HIJACK! IF ANYONE DOESN'T OBEY THE INSTRUCTIONS, I'LL KILL THIS WOMAN!" the man yelled again to the terrified passengers. Only now, he and Haibara notice the incident. They are on a hijacked airplane.

Conan grabbed Haibara's arm and walk towards the back of the plane calmly, before the hand he held before set free and the owner of the hand walks with anger in front of him.

From the back, he sees a man entering the cockpit and he felt the airplane turned right. According to their actual path direction, they are moving south-east or south. He feels the atmosphere inside the airplane had changed drastically. A tense feeling that everyone feels, except him and her… let's not talk about this.

* * *

The Delta Air Lines' Boeing 747-300 had been hijacked for about 20 minutes and according to the speed and direction, they should have been about 300 kilometers off course, heading south-east according to the position of the Sun in the sky. Right now, everyone was calmed a little bit, but the hijacker's hostage is still in his hands.

Suddenly, a man stands up and run towards the hijacker with a 1.5 liter bottle of soda in his hands. He's attacking the hijacker.

Before he has even reached the hijacker, someone behind him suddenly stand up and choke him. He brings that man to the front of the cabin. The man looks at the eye of the hijacker, terrified.

"Well, looks like someone don't want to obey our instructions," the hijacker said before tearing the stewardess' throat with the knife. Everyone screams as the blood from her artery stains the floor of the cabin and even the ceiling. The man with the soda bottle just now faces the same fate.

"_Oh man,_" Conan thinks, "_these men are getting really serious now. I have to think up of something, or the rest 169 passengers are in danger._" He dig his hands into someone handbag to search for something.

"You're thinking of a counter-attack, don't you?" Haibara questioned after looking at Conan's odd behavior. He never looks for someone's property except when he is solving cases. After waiting for his answer, that he didn't, Haibara digs into her pocket and took out something.

"You might need this to help you," Haibara shows something in front of Conan's face. Suddenly, Conan's face brightens up, as he saw something that he last used about 5 years ago.

"The tranquilizer… where did you found it? I thought it was lost, so I stopped using it. Where did you found it?" Conan asks with curiosity.

"You left it at professor's lab because you wanted him to fix it. Because the damage is quite severe, he took 3 weeks to finish it. When it was finished, professor had lost the watch. So, the watch remain hidden until it was found behind the CPU at the basement 5 years later. Interesting story, isn't it?" Haibara answers, a smirk on her face shows that she is laughing silently at the professor for his carelessness.

"Ok, I'll go for an attack while you, stay here," Conan says to her. Before he even has the chance to stand up and shoot the tranquilizer, Haibara stops him.

"Don't be foolish, Edogawa. Don't you remember that they had killed two unfortunate souls just now? Do you want to be part of the statistics, death toll statistics?" Haibara said before she pulled him down onto the seat. She continued.

"If you want to get this done, you have to work with others. Don't evaluate others through the exterior. For example, that man," Haibara points toward a man with quite a lot of mass (you know what I mean) and said, "If we use him as an attacker, he probably able to knock down both of the hijacker. Everyone has their own potential. Everyone has bravery. We're all in this together," Haibara ended her long 'speech' and sighed proudly as she was replied with an "Okay, I'll look for some other plans…" from Conan. Her 1 minute talk is useful.

"Hey, miss," Conan whispered slowly to the lady at his right. "Do you have a notepad?"

* * *

Hooray, I've completed chapter 2! It is such a relief to get this done.

Oh yeah, from the first chapter, almost everyone asked about the spoon. Actually, I don't know how that spoon can be inside Conan's bag. It actually came from an actual event when my family and I were splitting a bamboo, we found a spoon. Mysterious?

For anyone who had wondered about their age, I have something that is even shocking. If we count the number of years since this manga was first published to this day (2011), it has been 17 years since then. Don't believe me? Open a new tab or window right now and open Google. Type in Case Closed and click on the first link you see. Look for the first publish date. You'll believe me.

Any objections, suggestions, comments can be sent in the reviews. Please wait for the next chapter!


	3. Hands

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 3  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Start date: 9th March, 2011, 9:35 pm  
End date: 9th March, 2011, 11:42 pm  
Upload date: 9th March, 2011, 11:44 pm  
Words (Story Only): 1,166

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Surviving Disaster or Boeing 747-300  
- They belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV and Delta Air Lines respectively. (Why should I repeat this sentence over and over again? I wonder…)  
- This is my first fanfiction ever, blah, blah… (Sorry if it's quite rude. Hate to write the rest of the line)

* * *

"_Now, who should I choose…?_" Conan thinks while looking around an area large enough to allow him to look for enough men and women, but small enough so that he can't make the hijackers pay attention on him.

Conan found a pen inside the bag he explored earlier and start writing some note. His writings are quite bad because he tries not to look at the sticky pad that the woman lend him earlier. He writes about 7 notes; two for the woman, five for the "lucky" people onboard.

"Have you come out with a plan yet?" Haibara, who is looking attentively at the note that Conan had wrote, asks with the slowest voice she could ever made. I'm pretty sure that it would just incline the decibel meter's scale to just above 25 dB.

"Of course, I did," Conan answers with pride and anxiety. Looks like he had came out with a plan that he thinks it will work. Not just "will work", but also "work perfectly".

"Okay then, 'master of decision-making'," she just say that because of the unwise action that Conan had done before that might just place himself 6 feet under; or 20,006 feet according to their current altitude. "Please don't place their lives in danger, not to mention, yours."

"Guess what," Conan answers back, "the 'their' you were talking about are this woman, 4 other people, and you," a smirk starts to form on his face.

"WHAT?" Haibara replies, this time, it's quite loud. Remember the imaginary decibel meter before? It should now peak at 60 dB.

"Is there any problem, miss?" one hijacker says to Haibara. Haibara just sits there, unable to take out any sounds from her trachea to be translated into English language. The hijacker starts to walk towards her, when suddenly…

"Hey, Matt. It seems like we have some problems in managing the airplane. Can you please lend a hand right here?" another hijacker comes out of the cockpit. The hijacker, which is now known to be dubbed "Matt", walks furiously towards the cockpit. When he and the other one gets into the cockpit and slams the cockpit door shut, some yelling is heard from the other side.

Haibara feels the biggest relief she had ever felt; guess when the first one is, I don't know. But it is just for a second; or maybe 5, when Conan asked her whether she wants to join him in the mission to save all in the airplane except the hijackers.

"Have you lost your marbles? If you did, let me look for it. Give me three reasons why should I participate in an action that will guarantee death to some of us," this time, Haibara is way more annoyed than before. Anger as well.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine. Plus, you're the smartest person in this airplane that I know; besides the pilot, of course," Conan tries to convince her that everything would be all right. He always saw her calm, why not now? It's a gamble between life and death, and she still wants to reject it. For Conan, death is certain; so why not die because of action than die because of them?

"No, not in one-times-ten-to-the-power-of-fifteen years I will join you in this suicide mission, period. Plus, that's just one reason. Where's the other two?" Haibara answers. This time, she is really, really mad. How can he be so calm although she's almost killed by "Matt". She's also confident that Conan can't give the other two reasons why she needs to follow.

"Uh… hmm… well, you can instruct people on what they should do if I'm absent, you have… a square root chart in your head, and… do you really want to be part of another statistics? Do you really want that someday, in Delta Air Lines' article in Wikipedia, section 12.1; Hijacking, there is a record that says a Boeing 747-300 passenger airplane had crashed into the Pacific Ocean, _no_ survivors? Right there, below us, is the largest ocean in the world that had been the resting place of thousands of lives before us," Conan ends with a serious tone while pointing his hand outside the airplane window. Yes, they are 20,000 feet above the Pacific Ocean that stretches as far as eye can see.

Haibara looks out the window, making a 3D simulation in her head about an airplane plunging into the ocean from zero degree angle relative to the zenith. She looks back to Conan and sighs.

"Okay, you've captured my attention. Tell me what to do,"

* * *

Matt had came out from the cockpit a minute ago and now is sitting on one of the front row seats that had been covered with blood. Seriously, only a schizophrenic person can do that.

While he was not paying any attention on the other passengers, Conan quietly pass the notes he wrote earlier to the woman next to him. On the first note that has been written "PLEASE TAKE THIS" in the upper left corner of the yellow paper, Conan had written something for the woman:

"Miss, this is for you. First, please distribute the last five notes to the passengers in seat number D30, E31, F31, G31 and D32 after you read this note. Refer to the provided airplane seat map that is given to every passenger.

"We planned a small but potential attack to fight back the hijackers. This is an airplane that costs hundreds of thousands, even million dollars, and it is been hijacked. We figured out that the hijacker must be a pro in aviation.

_Page 2_

"Now, we want to know whether you want to accept or decline the offer to join this mission. Everyone in this plane wants to live, and if we can come out with something, their lives will depend on us. The American F-16 can't get here because we're beyond their control.

"So, if you accept, make a number one symbol with your hand. If you don't, make a number two. We will verify that your reply is accepted by a thumbs-up. After that, pass the other notes to the others quietly.

"Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara" the last line marks the end of the long note. First glimpse made it look like impossible to fit it in two small pieces of sticky pad, but it can actually fit if you use both sides of paper. I know this is possible; I've done it.

Conan looks towards the woman's left hand for a "yes" signal. It took her one full minute for her to decide. At last, she agrees. She passes the notes towards the other passengers as planned. In the other notes, Conan provided the same instructions, just a bit shorter. He receives all five other "yes" signal. By now, he is so happy and fired up. The adrenaline from the endocrine glands starts to be supplied into his blood stream.

"You're really proud right now, don't you?" Haibara asks, followed by a smile.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Who would have expected it to be this good (well, at least, for me…). This is only part one of a long chapter; I should've call this chapter "Chapter 3A".

Now excuse me because I will not send a new post this weekend because I have to attend school (aww man…). Well, that could wait. For the info about cerebral contusion, I'll give it in the next chapter.

Did you remember the phrase; "Delta Air Lines' article in Wikipedia, section 12.1; Hijacking"? This section had actually existed in Wikipedia (should I write about this in the "I do not own…" section?). If you don't believe me, check for it yourself.

As usual, reviews whatsoever are welcomed. To anyone, please check the punctuation in this story. I'm sure there's something wrong with it.

Ok, wish you guys will come again to read it in Monday!


	4. Mine

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 4  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Start date: 12th March, 2011, 3:39 pm  
End date: 13th March, 2011, 1:29 pm  
Upload date: 13th March, 2011, 1:33 pm  
Words (Story Only): 1706

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster, Boeing 747-300 or **Mine**.  
- They're all belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV, Delta Air Lines and **Taylor Swift** respectively.  
- This is my first fanfiction. Grammatical errors and bad storylines were expected.  
- At last, I've restored my laptop. It is so unbelieveable; I'm 13 and I've successfully restored my laptop to it's original state. (P/S: I'm trying as much as I could to stop being too proud. Do you remember what I'd said before in my profile?)  
- The Ministry of Education, Malaysia had proposed and made a school holiday period in the second week of the month of March. This is later known as the Mid-First Term School Holiday (_Cuti Sekolah Pertengahan Penggal Pertama_ in Malay). For this year, the MFT School Holiday falls on the 11th March to 20th March. So today, I am TOTALLY free from any form of educational particulars. (Oh yeah!)

* * *

Conan, Haibara, the lady that was just known to be dubbed Anne Johnson and 5 other persons gathers in silence to discuss the strategy that Conan had thought about before. After they had agreed to help Conan in his "suicide mission" according to Haibara, he'll distribute the tasks that had to be taken to turn this disaster to an accomplishment to fellow citizens from countries none knows where.

"First, introduction," Conan starts. "I'm Conan Edogawa from Tokyo, Japan. Teenage detective. This is my girlfriend, Ai Hai... ARGHH!" Conan screams as the word that was blurted out from his mouth 20 words before this word had made Haibara look like as if she had a steam engine in her ears. The others give him a "Shhh..." sign signalling him to keep his voice down.

"I'm Ai Haibara," she continues the meeting in silence. They are really struggling in trying to hear what the others say because the cabin had been quite noisy relative to how loud their conversation is.

"I would like to know what are the things that you guys are specialised in. You know, special talents," Conan asks the other six. "This is needed so that the task that each one in the group can be distributed according to each one's capability. So let's get started."

Just as Anne wants to open her mouth and speak, the hijacker suddenly stood up and walk around the cabin. All of the members of the group return to their original position in a split second. Of course, they don't want the plan that they just start to be known by Matt. He'll get them out first for sure.

"Anyone who have cellphones, PDA's, cameras, video cameras, pagers or any devices that is capable to record, store and spread informations, hand them to me NOW!" Matt orders everyone in the plane to do so. Because of the fear of being killed, they just obey the instructions.

Conan, in the other hand, keeps one information-spreading device in his hands. It's the sticky pad. He tries to keep it between the seats in the airplane, clost to where he is. The other stuffs; his laptop, mobile phone and video camera, are given to Matt. He is pretty sure that Matt won't ask about the sticky pad.

5 minutes later, each and every devices on the airplane that transmits information are placed inside a gunny sack; except the airplane radio inside the cockpit, of course.

* * *

"Damn it," Conan says when he returns to his seat. "I really need one of those cellphones." He mumbled in frustration when it seems like his hopes of getting the airplane back had been broken into millions of sharp, deadly pieces (in this sentence, the word hope is described as if it is a huge piece of glass. This is known in literature as _imagery_).

"Oh, come on. Cheer up. You can still use this tiny stuff right here," Haibara once again bring her hand in front of Conan's eyes to show something that will definitely satisfies Conan. It's the detective badge that Conan last used in none knows when. It had been fixed, too.

"Great," Conan cheers in excitement just like when he first received the voice-changing bowtie. Guess what, he get that too in the airplane. "Why did you bring these stuff along with you?"

"Because, unlike you, I have friends back there in Japan. Did you remember Ayumi Yoshida? We're still contacting each other. These are the gadgets that we had used before, together. Do you remember them? I guess you left everything at professor's house just because you want to forget everything as you are gaining popularity across Tokyo. You're really are..."

"Okay, please, STOP IT!" Conan yelled at the top of his lungs to express his rage right now. He can't deny the fact that what Haibara said just now is absolutely correct. He really wants to abandon his new second life; which is more hectic. He really wants his new life as a teenage detective, far from the kiddies stuff. It is quite useless to him as he grew older.

"Why should everyone in this damn plane scream?" Matt suddenly screams, but without looking backwards. Everyone wonders, who _is_ the one who screams right now?

Conan rests his head on the headrest for a while.

* * *

The discussion carries on, but this time, you can say it is like the "Chat" function in Facebook. Conan starts the conversation by giving a written piece of paper to Anne and from there, they starts passing the paper around. It is not the most efficient way to communicate, but that's the only way that Conan can think of at that time.

_Below are the words written in their conversation:_

Conan: Okay, let's resume our conversation. Everyone, please list their name, seat number and capability. This will come in handy, that's for sure. Try to make this piece of paper as chatroom-like as possible.

Anne: My name is Anne Johnson on seat number D31. Should I really tell my capabilities, I don't know. Maybe there's none. Ok, I've learned some martial arts before, but that was a long time ago.

William: William Silver, seat number D30. I've played baseball before as a pitcher in a team in Illinois. Not so good, but at least I've used to throw things. I did that when I get mad...

Farid: I am Farid Ismail from Malaysia. Seat number E31. I've ran into an armed robbery and get stabbed. Luckily, I survived. Since then, I studied the methods of self defense.

Ellis: Ellis Oxford, F31. I am a doctor in Royal London Hospital at Whitechapel.

Fred: I'm Fred King in seat G31. I work at Fargo Air Museum at Fargo, North Dakota as a curator. I've learned much about aviation from 15 years of working experience.

Remy: I'm Remy Pistol in seat D32. Specialised in boxing.

Conan: Great, everyone's information is in here. Okay, the first plan is to distract Matt. What we have to do is producing some sounds. William, can you throw this device to exactly one row behind Matt's row?

_Conan places the detective badge on the piece of paper and pass it to William. He then throws it towards the second row from Matt's. It can't be said as a good throw, but at least it's there, on the seat._

_William then passes the paper back to Conan for the next instruction._

Conan: Wow, that's such a great throw. Now, if anyone has an MP3 player. I really need that t-

_Conan draws a line accidentally when Haibara hands him an MP3 player. "Oh man, how non-compliant is she," Conan thinks, because she literally doesn't give the hijacker anything except her cellphone._

_He then strikethrough the phrase "Now, if anyone has an MP3 player. I really need that t-" and replace it with the phrase below:_

… Now, after Matt had been distracted, I want Farid and Remy to attack Matt.

_He then hand the piece of paper to Remy and after reading it, Remy hand it to Farid. Then, they give a thumbs-up sign._

* * *

Matt is now getting bored after sitting on his place for such a long time and nothing happened. Nothing that can give him an excuse to kill people. He then stands up to head to the cockpit and ask another hijacker to take care of the passengers when suddenly...

"_Ah-a-ah-a-ah-_"

Matt is stunned. He quickly looked back. He stared furiously towards the passengers. 5 seconds later...

"_Ah-a-ah-a-ah-_"

"Who's that playing the MP3?" Matt yelled. Then the song starts. Guess what song is it...

"_You were in college, working part time waiting table. Left a small town, never looked back._" Yes, people. It's Mine from Taylor Swift. Conan played this song from Haibara's MP3 player. He places the MP3 in front of another detective badge, Haibara's detective badge. The detective badge then transmits this song from the MP3 player to Conan's detective badge that was thrown by William.

"_I was at flight risk, with the fear of falling..._" while Conan is wondering why Haibara had this song in her MP3, Matt starts to walk towards the source of the song.

"_...Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts. I say, can you believe it... as we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it..._" Matt starts wondering at the second row of seats from the front. He searched from A36 all the way to K36. Man, how deaf is he. When he is checking seat number E36, the detective badge is directly behind him!

"_Yes, yes, I can see it now..._" as Matt checks seat number K37, he (finally) sees the detective badge lying on seat number E37.

"_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put you arm around me, for the first time..._" Matt took the detective badge, inspect it, before suddenly the song in it stops. He feels his shoulder being tapped. When he turn around...

"_You made a rebel_ in a Boeing plane, Delta Air Lines. _You are the_ worst hijacker, _that's ever been_ on Earth," Conan, who came from nowhere, said to Matt face-to-face. Before he even got a chance to give a punch to Conan, Remy and Farid jump on Matt thus making him immobile. Matt struggles to fight them, but both of them are too strong. When they push Matt towards the floor, Conan took out the tranquilizer and shoots the dart right into Matt's internal carotid artery. The hijackers really need to think twice before leaving Matt alone in the passenger's cabin.

After that real-life scene, everyone cheers and a loud applause was heard from the back of the plane. Everyone claps their hands to Conan for that action. "Taylor Swift sure have lots of fan..." Conan thought. He said the phrase based on Taylor Swift's Mine on purpose, really.

Conan switchs his point of view towards his team. "Let's go," he said to them. They open the door that lead to a flight of stairs that lead to the upper deck that lead to the cockpit door. Only now, they realized that the cockpit is upstairs.

_Hold on, make it last... Hold on, never turn back..._

* * *

Oh yeah! Chapter 4's done! This is the best chapter that I've ever wrote before. It is a spark of idea that let to the making of this chapter. Even myself had never thought of this before I'm starting this fanfiction. I can only say 3 words right now; I, am, satisfied.

I mean, seriously. This isn't what you've seen in Surviving Disaster, right? You haven't seen Cade Courtley said the last two sentence of Mine's chorus to the hijacker, now have you? The sentence is changed while I am writing that paragraph. I tried to sing that sentence that Conan said to Matt and it sounds pretty darn good relative to the actual song. Give it a try.

To anyone who would like to know aboud decible, standard forms, zenith, decible metre, square roots, internal carotid artery whatsoever, check out my profile from 15th March and I'll give a brief description about the topics.

Ok, I think I'd written too long in the Author's Notes section. Till then, wait for my next chapter! Thank you! (If you read this now, I'm currently listening to Taylor Swift's Mine. I love this song!)


	5. SQRT

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 5  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Start date: March 15th, 2011, 3:23 pm  
End date: March 15th, 2011, 6:18 pm  
Upload date: March 15th, 2011, 8:49 pm  
Words (Story Only): 1673

* * *

Author's Notes:  
- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disasters or Boeing 747-300.  
- They belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV and Delta Air Lines respectively.  
- This is my first fanfiction. Grammatical errors and bad storylines are expected.  
- This chapter might not satisfy you compared to the other chapters that I made because this time, I'm lack of idea. I'm just sitting here in front of my Windows XP SP3 2002 release laptop and just type whatever lying within my hippocampus. Don't blame me, blame the time. Serious.  
- Speaking about time, I'm not sure if anyone knows this yet, but the time that is displayed in the "Story Details" part above is according to UTC +8 time zone. In other words, it is the time zone for my coordinate here on Earth. (Kedah, Malaysia)

* * *

The troop had made their way to the upper deck of the Boeing 747-300 airplane. They were considerably shocked at what they find out there.

"What in the world is going on here?" William asks in a shocked expression. Seriously, if anyone is inside this deck, they will either faint, scream, run or freeze on their spot. But, what had they seen inside there?

"They're getting really serious now," Ellis speaks while looking at the scene that is so horrifying for most of the people onboard. How can this thing happen in the upper deck of this airplane, where businessmen and high-profile personnel should have been?

"They're all dead, and according to their smell and color, they've been killed recently," Conan who stood there for a while now made the statement as he inspects visually the dead bodies that are lying lifeless on the floor. Here is what you will expect in the middle of a warzone; dead bodies, blood, briefcases everywhere (this... is not quite expected). All 8 passengers within the upper deck had been killed.

"Based on the surrounding area of this deck," Remy tries to make a conclusion of the situation, "they were killed because one or all of them attacked the hijacker with their briefcases and luggages. Because of that, all of them were killed."

Suddenly, a hijacker came out of the cockpit (this time, it _is_ the cockpit) and walks toward the back of the upper deck. All 8 of them quickly hide behind the doorframe that lead to the deck. The tension rises as he walks faster and faster towards the door. Conan, Haibara and 3 other people watches carefully at his every move. It is a brave action, really.

"Oh, I left something..." the hijacker suddenly turns around and walks to the cockpit. They give out a sigh of relief while looking at the slammed cockpit door.

"Hey, why don't we take something to protect ourselves against them? Isn't it quite odd that we came up here empty-handed?" Anne suddenly suggests that and it causes the rest of them to receive a shock. Then, they all head downstairs after giving a "yeah, why not?" reply to her.

* * *

10 minutes had passed and the team is armed with several daily items.

_Flashback..._

_Downstairs, they open the gunny sack that contains all of their electronic equipments that were taken by Matt a while ago. Conan took his laptop, so does Anne, William and Farid._

"_Wow, you use Mac OS X? What career are you in?"Anne asks Farid who had took out his laptop a few seconds ago._

"_Mostly with designing. I'm an arcitech, and my client always want a 3-D model of the building they are designing," Farid answers with a smile. "What OS do you use?"_

"_Windows 7 Ultimate. I want to use multiple OS in one computer, so I installed Oracle VM VirtualBox. But it's no use," Anne answers._

"_You should buy the OS CD-ROM. You can even download it from the Internet; just type, let's say, 'Windows 3.1 ISO download' in Google and then run the ISO file or the CD within the VM. Me too have a VM and tried that method. It works," William interrupted the chat when hearing the statement that Anne made before._

"_Well if that's so, I suggest that you guys take some other hard stuff like a book or something, because this will be used to protect ourselves and attack the hijacker," Conan interrupts and end the conversation. He have a strange feeling to the three of them; the last 30 minutes or so were the most terrifying experience in their lives but still, they can discuss on how to use VirtualBox!_

"_We'll just stick with this option. Besides, I have every kind of OS CD-ROM that you can imagine. Just call me if your system halted and I'll deliver the OS CD-ROM that you want in 10 days," William offers his OS CD-ROM to the rest of them._

"_Did you say that you are a baseball player?" Conan asks suspiciously._

"_Did I use the term 'before' on the piece of paper before? Now, I am working as a shopkeeper in a computer shop," William replies. Conan later sighs and walks to his seat to see some other things that he can take._

_Meanwhile, Haibara, Ellis and Fred had explored their luggages and bags in search of soome useful items. They found ballpoint pens, a piece of wire, a can of fragrance and a bag of habaneros (who would've eaten such a spicy food? It is the most spicy meal that mankind had currently discovered). These items can become really useful to them, they thought._

_Remy, instead,went for a personal approach (is this the right term?). He looks for stuff himself and found some items that will come in handy. But he, without any reason, hides something from other's view._

"_Everyone had found their tools? Great, let's go," Conan later leads his team members to the upper deck._

_End of flashback..._

They wait behind the doorframe until one of the hijackers came out. They were hoping for the one who called his fellow hijacker by his name just now. For Conan, he's quite... well... dumb. Of course, he's in a mission and still, he can't think wisely.

* * *

The cockpit door opens.

The troop waits silently.

Footsteps were heard.

They get what they hoped for.

It's the guy that they hoped for.

"Attack!" Conan yells something that is known as the war scream (or something like that) and all of them runs towards the man. The man tries to call for help from the people inside the cockpit.

"Hey, there's a terrorist attack out here! Help!" he screams in terror.

Another hijacker came out from the cockpit. He then attacks Remy, who is at the back of the team. But then, Remy slams the hijacker onto the bodies on the floor with enough force to take out at least 3 more men.

"Hey, how can you do this to your-" the hijacker stops talking when Remy closes his mouth tight enough for him to suffocate. He then blocks the hijacker's airway until he is knocked out. The other rest of the team does the same before moving the hijackers to the back of the deck.

To disable each of the senses that the hijackers have, Conan instructs them to tie the hijackers according to his order.

"Okay, first take out their sense of sight. Take a piece of cloth outside and tie them to the hijacker's eyes."

"Great. Now, their sense of hearing. Block their ears with everything you have. Ballpoint pen, cloth, cotton, MP3 with a rock song played at the highest volume, everything that you can find. As long they can't hear. But please, don't make them deaf by tearing a hole on their ear drum."

"Next, tie something to their wrists so that their wrists can't move independently. Do the same thing to their legs. Tie something between their hands and legs. This will make them immobile."

"Last one, anyone had a duct tape? I want to stick this hijackers to the floor in case they are able to get away." Conan give the last instruction to the team. This time, they objects this instructions because tying them to that position alone can already make them immobile, so how can they get away?

"Okay," and they head to the cockpit.

* * *

"Now, there's still someone inside there, maybe more. So, can anyone prepare something that can be used to slam this door? This is the only obstacle left before our survival," Conan asks everyone in the team. Haibara propose that if the door has a breaking point, so they need to have something that can be pushed hard and fast enough to open the door.

"Well, how much does that something have to weigh?" Farid asks Haibara.

"Depends. What is the breaking point of this door?"

"I don't know. Maybe 2500 pounds or something?"

"Great," Haibara answers. She starts to do some maths in her head.

"_If the breaking point of this door is about 2500 pounds, multiply it by 0.4536 and I'll get... 1134 kilograms. The formula of calculating kinetic energy is... half by mass times velocity squared. 1134 kilograms equals to 11340 newtons..."_

"Hey, are you okay?" Farid asks her but is replied by Conan.

"Don't disturb her. This is her Einstein phase," he answers with a smirk.

"_... the length that is available in this plane is about 10 metres. 11340 newtons divide by ten is 1134 newton metres. So, (here's the clever part) K = 1/2(mv^2), so m equals the square root of 2K divided by v. Having K=1134 joules and v=30km/h, or 108m/s, 1134 by 2 is 2268, divide by 30 is..."_

"75 kilograms, approximate value," Haibara answers after a minute. Everyone is stunned by Haibara's ability of doing such complex calculation in such a short time.

"Hey, are you sure that she's a teenager?" William asks Conan while having a weird expression on his face.

"No, not really," Conan answers sheepishly, "so, let's go to the kitchen and find as many items as we can. Make sure that the total mass is 75 kilograms, otherwise this plan won't work. I'll be with our maths queen to discuss the next step. You guys don't bother that, right?"

"Okay," the rest of them answer before heading to the kitchen.

After they left, Conan faces Haibara and said; "See, that's why we need you. The formula to calculate the mass needed to slam the door is square root of double the kinetic energy divided by velocity. None of us can calculate square root except you. You're the best."

"Geez," a short answer from Haibara before they walk out to look for a trolley.

* * *

See? I told you it's not the best one. I swear that there will be some more interesting chapters waiting ahead.

If anyone wants some proof that Haibara has a so-called "square root chart" in her head, watch Detective Conan Movie entitled "Countdown to Heaven" or something like that. In that movie, Haibara calculated the speed that is necessary for them to survive when Conan tries to drive the Mustang Convertible out a window to Tower B of Nishitamashi Twin Tower building. Remember the formula used to calculate the time it takes for the car to descend about 20 metres?

T = SQRT(2s/g)

Where T is time, s is the vertical distance and g is the gravitational acceleration. Notice the word "SQRT" right there? It's square root.

It is actually impossible for someont to count the square root of a number without a calculator. Notice how Haibara calculated the square root of the number accurate to 2 decimal places? She is a gifted person.

But overall, I'm pretty sure that this is the most boring chapter that is made by me. For those who expects more, I'm sorry for this chapter. But, I promise that I will make a better chapter later. For the next chapter, the airplane will ascend 90 degrees and... you know what will happen, now don't you?

Thanks for reading! (Seriously, I can't imagine anyone will read and comment this chapter...)


	6. Kilauea

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 6  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan / Case Closed  
Start Date: March 19th, 2011, 7:29 pm  
End Date: March 19th, 2011, 10:29 pm  
Upload Date: March 20th, 2011, 8:48 pm  
Words (Story only): 2060

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster, Boeing 747-300 or Mouna Kea Observatory.  
- They belong to Gosho Aoyama, Spike TV, Delta Air Lines and NASA (?) respectively.  
- This is my first fanfiction. Grammatical errors and bad storylines are expected.  
- I'd red the reviews that you guys gave me before and some of you said that I'm good in computers and mathematics. About the computers, I am quite good in it. But for maths, it took me about 1 hour to make the formula based on the calculation of kinetic energy: **K = 1/2*mv^2**. It involves a lot of trials and errors until I got to the formula of **m = SQRT(2K)/v** to calculate the mass. This costs some time, electricity, energy, calories, water, coal, fresh air, money etc. (Seriously) because I'm as average as more than 4 billion other people on Earth.  
- And, someone figured out who the character; Remy is. Well, just wait till the finale, okay?  
- **To everyone who read this story, please read the author's notes after reading this story. Important.**

* * *

30 minutes had passed and the rescue mission starts to gain speed (seriously, I don't mean progress). They had prepared themselves with a trolley, some water bottles, luggages and other stuff that can give them the 75 kilograms they need. But, it's impossible for them to get to that weight without sacrificing their priceless goods; which they won't do.

"This is not enough. The weight of this is only circa... 50 kilograms?" Conan comments about the amount of stuff that they could get.

"So what? We all get down to get a hell lot of stuff while you two just walk about 20 feet to get a trolley," Remy argues about the amount of effort that the rest of them had to put in the mission to bust the door out while glaring at the two Asian couple.

"We can't do anything more. I mean, we're not going to take the bodies of the dead on the floor and use them as the load, right?" Anne speaks up. Suddenly, almost all of them agrees with Anne's idea.

"Maybe we should, or we have to move at almost... 50 or 60 kilometres per hour to crash the door," Haibara's answer captures other's attentions.

"Maybe we shouldn't. If we crash the door multiple times, we might bust our way through the door in no time, thus unable these poor unfortunate souls to suffer more. They've suffer from death, right?" Conan suggests.

"Speaking about the bodies," William says, "How are we going to push this trolley to the door if these bodies block our way?"

"Well," Remy answers, "why don't you two move these bodies to the side? You haven't done much work yet, right?" He gives these order to Conan and Haibara.

With an annoyed expression and the hatred that came from Remy's uncooperative characteristics, Conan answers; "Fine, we'll do it...". Then, both of them had to face a bad time moving the bodies; well at least, Haibara does.

* * *

The road is clear. Now, they have to make their way to the door. Conan asks if anyone have enough energy to push the trolley at almost 30 kilometres per hour; the speed of a running person, towards the cockpit door. Just like before, Remy suggests Conan and Haibara to do the job. But, the suggestion is objected by the other team members.

"Let me do the job. I'm quite good in running," William volunteers to do the pushing. Later, Fred volunteers to help William.

"Okay. Now, when the door is opened, Farid and I will attack the hijacker while Ellis, you have to check the pilot's conditions. Who knows, they might be injured or killed," Conan plans the next action. They nodded signalling that they understand the command given.

"Good. Everyone, take your position," he continues.

* * *

The stage is set. Conan and Farid are standing next to the cockpit door, William and Fred are 10 metres back. Ellis is at the front of the first row in the cabin, and the others are... well... just watching.

"Okay, in the count of three," Conan starts the countdown, "Three..."

William and Fred tilt their body to the front.

"Two..."

They're pumped up with adrenaline.

"One..."

They are ready.

"Go."

They runs as fast as they could, passing four rows per second, and hit the cockpit door with enough energy to paralyse anyone who stands between the trolley and the cockpit door.

From the cockpit, the hijacker is shocked from the sudden "bang" at the door. He then says to himself, "Too late!". He pushes the yoke to the front and it causes the airplane to plunge 35 degrees. Outside, screams of terror is heard from most of the passengers, but still, the sound of something hitting the cockpit door is audible.

"Come on, more!" Conan instructs William and Remy. They then pulls the trolley hardly, but it is hard to move. So, Conan and the two of them pushes the trolley from the front until they reached the back of the cabin.

"Move out!" Conan said and the three of them jump away from the front of the trolley and onto the dead bodies. They let gravity does it's job on pulling the trolley towards the door.

The huge amount of effort that they made just now pays off as the trolley crashes onto the door and destroys the only barrier between them and survival. The others look at the crash with their jaws fall straight to the floor as they see that the hijacker had remain unconscious. It turns out that the hijacker, for unknown reasons, was walking towards the door while the trolley crashes towards the door.

"Wow," Fred and William say while lying on the floor. They are amazed by the awesome power of gravity.

"Yeah, cool. Now, can you two get off my back? I'm suffocating down here," Conan, who had been crushed by almost 160 kilograms of weight; the weight of William and Fred, begs to be released. They both stand up to give some space for the teenager to inhale some air.

"Let's go, Farid," Conan instructs Farid to get into the cockpit and take the knocked out hijacker to the back of the plane.

"Hey, Fred. You really have to look at the view from the cockpit and do something," suddenly, Haibara calls Fred to the cockpit. With curiosity, Fred walks to the front and then, he's glued to the spot. In front of him, he saw Kilauea from just over a kilometre. Yes, they're crashing towards Hawaian Islands' Main Island and the electronic voice in the cockpit saying "terrain" multiple times shows that they are extremely close to the... terrain.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" William wakes Fred from his shock and in a split second, Fred is on the pilot's seat and pulls the yoke towards him very hard. The view in front of Fred is so dramatic; imagine Mount Kilauea at an angle of 35 degrees coming straight at you and then, just 300 metres from the volcano, the view shifts from the land to the sky. Fred, with his experience as a curator at an aviation museum, now drives the airplane up.

Conan, who is walking behind Farid, suddenly falls to the back of the cabin as the airplane ascends. A second later, he is hit by another person; this time, Farid is the one who falls on Conan from the height of one metre, relative to the cabin wall. He screams as another 80 kilogram weight falls onto his abdomen; in fact, he screams loud enough so that it can be heard from the lower deck.

"What's happening?" he asks like a person who survived from a car crash does.

"This airplane is ascending from the height of 300 metres in 9 seconds, that's what," Remy answers. Conan and Farid stay at that position until Fred stabilizes the airplane to zero degree angle, 2 minutes later. Conan makes his way out of Farid's back and runs towards the cockpit to see who's the one who flies the airplane. He knows that it is impossible for it to be autopilot because that function can't land an airplane, or crash it.

From the lower deck, everyone shouts in excitement knowing that they will be saved be the brave men and women who tries to defeat the hijackers onboard. Meanwhile, Conan congratulates Fred who is now flying the airplane for saving the passengers and the priceless airplane from disaster. He praises Fred even more when he is told by Haibara that they almost crashed onto Kilauea. Then, Conan made a possible reason of why the hijackers hijacked the airplane in the first place.

"I'm pretty sure that they are on a suicide mission and in a mission to destroy the Mouna Kea Observatory. That's the only reason that cause them to drive this plane to Kilauea."

"But why do they want to destroy the observatory? It produces some of the most stunning images about the universe from the Earth," William asks Conan from behind. Of course it is weird, almost nobody is interested in the study of astronomy (ever heard of 51 Pegasi b? Anyone?).

"This is just a theory, but they might be some of the people who believed in conspiracy. Anyone had watched the video about a UFO in Google Sky in Google Earth? Some believed that NASA is trying to hide the facts that there is some unknown things out there. And, according to their nationality, the possibility for that to happen is more likely than it is just a suicide mission. Think of this; if they are in a suicide mission, why don't they crash this airplane in the ocean? The path that the airplane takes to get from Narita International Airport to LAX is far from any islands and civilizations. No one will ever know about the crash; the flight recorder won't be found, the wreckage will be left to rust under the sea and no one will have any informations about this airplane," Conan give a seemingly irrational answer.

"Let me see more proof of your conspiracy theory," Haibara challengs Conan to give a more convincing answer.

"Ask Farid on how we interrogate one of the hijackers that had gained consciousness at the back of the cabin before," Conan looks towards Farid for his explanation.

"Uhh... just now, when Conan and I were tying the hijacker, one of them woke up. He muffles hardly in the handkerchief covering his mouth. We take this opportunity to ask his objective in hijacking the airplane..."

_Flashback_

"_Now tell me, why did you guys hijack this airplane?" Conan asks the hijacker for an explanation after he unties the handkerchief that covers the hijacker's mouth and ear._

"_No way. There's no way I'm going to speak," the hijacker says._

"_Oh really?" Conan says before whispering something to Farid. He then take a bag of habaneros that they got downstairs._

"_Now listen; I, have a bag of spicy habaneros right here. What I'd red before is that this is the most spicy food that mankind has ever known. It is almost 3,000 times more spicy than ordinary chillies. You really don't want this thing to be in your mouth, right? Or maybe, in your eyes if necessary," Conan says in a serious tone. Although he had warned the hijacker, he remain silent. So, he had no choice. He force the hijacker's mouth open and let him chew one habanero. It burns his mouth so hot, it is as if someone asks him to fill his mouth with hydrogen and then set it on fire._

_After a few seconds, Conan speaks; "Thank you very much to the Mexicans who discovered this kind of chilly. Now, confess or get burned, in your mouth." At last, the hijacker give a short answer to Farid and Conan._

"_Great that you confessed at last, but you place 175 lives in danger and I won't let you go that easy. Put them in, Farid." Farid then put all the habaneros available and then ties the hijacker's mouth and ears back. The hijacker screams because of the intense heat that he recieves in his mouth._

_End of flashback_

"Oh man, you really have to see his expression when we fed him with the chillies. It's so..." Farid continues.

"Thank you, Farid, for that explanation. I appreciate it," Conan interrupts Farid with a smile before he continues, "so that's how we know that these men are having some sort of disease and believe conspiracy theories. Seriously, for me, they're wasting their time." Everyone then settles down to their original seats excepts Conan and Fred who drive the airplane.

But then, out of the blue, Conan and Fred sees the worst thing that could happen. The US is aware about the danger their valueable observatory faces and they send in some of their best pilots to take down this potentially hazardous airplane to America. Now, they can see these two fighter jets coming right towards them.

F-22's.

But of course, Conan and Fred can handle the situation.

Right?

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 6. So happy to get this done, but so scared to receive the negative critiques that I'll might receive.

Who knows, after reading this chapter, everyone is going to stop reading this story and stop checking out my latest updates on this story. Then, because this story is no longer red, I have to delete this story from . That's not going to happen, right.

Now, listen. If anyone leaves this story, they'll miss the finale of this chapter that will involve the destruction of one of the biggest city in The United States of America. It will be geographically correct in terms of population and cost. Here's the clue of the city; it's not Los Angeles (or Area 51, duh...).

If anyone would like to guess what is the city that will be demolished, send me a message and I'll give the answer at the second last chapter.

As usual, comments, reviews, critiques whatsoever is welcomed. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! (Please...)


	7. F22

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 7  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan / Case Closed  
Start Date: April 8th, 2011, 11:59 am  
End Date: April 8th, 2011, 10:39 pm  
Upload Date: April 8th, 2011, 10:42 pm  
Words (Story Only): 2163

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own DC, Surviving Disaster, Boeing 747-300 or Hawaii Air National Guard.  
- They belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV, Delta Air Lines and the Department of Defense.  
- This is my first fanfiction. Grammatical errors and bad storylines are expected.  
- To anyone who waited too long for my update, well, here it is. I'd been silent for almost a week (or, exactly 18 days, 1 hour and 54 minutes since this chapter was uploaded) because I'm involved in a curricular activity. In Malaysia, curricular activities are activities that are being participated by students from schools across a certain area. The examples of these activities are sports, linguistical activity i.e. speech, public speaking, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
- **And, another thing. If anyone who noticed the change of the fighter jets used in this story, I can explain why. First, HIANG doesn't have F-16. Second, it's a suggestion. And that's all.**

* * *

The astronomers within the Mauna Kea Observatory had noticed the incident that almost become the most disastrous incident ever recorded in Hawaiian history. Well, of course they had; the nose of the airplane is just 100 metres from the lens of their telescopes. So, they took a drastic action of contacting the Hawaii Air National Guard.

"Hello, Hawaii Air National Guard? This is Chris Ftaclas from Mauna Kea Observatory," said one of the astronomers within one of the observatories. "I would like to report about a terrorist attack."

"Mauna Kea Observatory, we copy. Can you please give us more detailed information about the airplane?" The HIANG staff at the other end of the line quickly responds to the report. They can't take the case of a terrorist attack lightly. Just look what happened to the World Trade Center at September 11th, 2001.

"The airplane is a DAL's Boeing 747-300 passenger airplane. From it's angle of attack, the plane is most likely came from China, Japan or even Korea. Most probably Korea. The plane attacks the main observatory at the angle of about 35 degrees and almost crashing on the lens of the telescope. But then, it suddenly ascend quickly as if the plane just plans to scare us," Chris gave his opinion towards the so-called terrorist attack.

"Okay. Any clue about where is the heading of the plane now?" The staff asks.

"Well, it's probably heading to the east of the island,"

"Okay, we'll send some fighter planes to check out the situation. We'll contact for any information," the officer cut the line and quickly call the officer-in-charge.

* * *

"Hey, can you please control this airplane for a while. I have to answer the call of nature," Fred, who had been steering the plane for about 15 minutes now, asks some help from his co-pilot, Conan.

"Uh, sure," Conan replies. He had flew a chopper before, so why can't a plane?

"Well, you know all the basic controls, right? That is the main component in the cockpit, the yoke. That is the altitude metre, bearing, fuel level, speed, plane's angle. This is the lever that controls the output of energy of the engines, that is the rudder pedal, it controls the left and right..." Fred explains the most "basic" equipment in the cockpit.

"Okay, got it," Conan replies as soon Fred finishes talking 2 minutes later. He then jumps onto the pilot seat, buckle up and hold the yoke.

5 minutes later, Conan still on the pilot seat. He is thinking, "_why does he take so long?_". While he continues to steer the airplane, something catches his attention. There are 2 F-22 Raptors that pass just a few feet from the top of the cockpit. He's confused. "_Should the planes really fly that low?_" he says to himself.

To prevent from getting hit or shot or... whatever from the fighter jets, he descend lower; approximately about 200 metres.

* * *

_Inside the F-22 Raptor #1's cockpit_

"Sir, the targeted plane had just descended after it saw us," the pilot in the fighter jet informs their headquarters about the action of the Boeing airplane.

"They might try to be as far as they could from you. Get down and fire a missile as a warning sign," the leader commands him.

"Copy that." As soon the order was received, both of the Raptors don't wait longer. They fly down, directly behind the plane, and fire two missiles to both sides of the plane. Their shots are so accurate that the missiles flies just above 6 feet from the passenger's cabin and the wing.

* * *

"What the?" Conan was shocked to see a missile passes at his left side and was so clearly seen from the windows. In fact, if there is a writing on the missile about 10 cm high, he could read it so clearly; if not because of the high speed, of course.

Conan pulls the yoke towards him and causes the airplane to ascend. The reading on one of the meters shows that he is ascending about 20 degrees. From the cockpit, he can clearly hear shouts of terror from the lower deck. They were truly terrified by the missiles.

* * *

"Sir, the plane just ascends. It is a clear proof that this plane is trying to dodge the missile. Should we destroy the plane?" The pilot of F-22 Raptor #2 asks the headquarters.

"Destroy the plane," that's the answer that they got. They steer the plane up and are ready to fire the biggest artilery that they had.

Their thumbs are on the "Fire" button now.

* * *

Not expecting for the worst, Conan continues to steer the plane as if nothing had ever happened. Suddenly, Haibara comes into the cockpit and immediately take her seat on the co-pilot seat.

"Hey, looks like you've made something that the HIANG appreciate so much. Look, they gave you presents," she teases Conan who look half-panicked, half-calm. Don't ask me how he looks like at the current moment.

"Yeah, right. Can you please do something to avoid them from targeting us?" Conan asks for Haibara's help, yelling. Haibara sighs, takes the headphone and puts it on her ear.

"Hello, Kona International Airport? This is Ai Haibara in Delta Air Lines, Flight 027. Just now, we're attacked by two fighter. So, I want to inform that this plane is already under control. Please ask these fighter jets to stop attacking," Haibara says through the microphone with the softest voice she could ever made. No wonder why.

"DAL Flight 027, copy that. To make sure that you're not one of the terrorists, please steer 15 degrees to the left to make sure that you fly off-course," the male voice from the other end replies and he provides the instructions for them to steer the plane.

"KOA, we copy," Haibara stop contacting. Then, she moves her point of view towards Conan. "Steer left 15 degrees."

Conan then turn the yoke to the left until the reading on the bearing changes from 95 degrees to 80 degrees.

"DAL Flight 027, do you get it just now?" Haibara asks the male officer in the control tower.

"Yes, your movement was received by our radar. Now..." the officer stops talking suddenly when he sees two unknown objects coming from the two F-22 Raptors that Haibara stated before.

"STEER DOWN!" he screans through his microphone. The two pre-pilots are surprised by that yelling. Conan immediately push the yoke as far as he can get the yoke to move away from him.

"Hey, what's with that command?" Haibara, who is talking just like when Conan saw the members of the Black Organization with a gun, asks the man.

"I suspect that two missiles are heading towards your plane. Keep on going down until you reach the water surface, the climb up again. This might cause the missile to be diverted from the actual target and crash into the seabed," the man suggests her.

"No way! This plane will crash before we even got the chance to pull the yoke!" Haibara yells to him through the mic.

"So climb up at the altitude of 300 feet, then!"

"We'll try," Conan calmly says that. At this point, they already reach 10000 feet and descending at the angle of 75 degrees relative to the horizon. It's descending faster and faster.

9000 feet.

8000 feet.

6500 feet.

4000 feet.

1360 feet. This is recorded every 5 seconds.

1000 feet. "This is it," Conan says, grinning.

700 feet.

304 feet. He pulls the yoke as hard as he could but the view from the cockpit still hasn't changed. All they saw is the sea, the waves, and nothing else.

50 feet. When everything looks like it is reaching the end, they sees a ray of hope, and sunlight. The plane suddenly climbs up again, 20 degrees per second. In fact, the plane moves so low during the climb, the tail of the plane had actually touches the water surface. Luckily, nothing happened.

"Good. Now, stabilize the airplane. If you keep on in this position, you'll stall in less than a minute," the man from KOA said.

"Copy that," Haibara replies. Conan then pushes the yoke, then pulls it again. He repeats the movement several times. This causes the plane to move exactly like a water waves in a graph if seen from the side.

"Good news. The missiles were destroyed. I'm sure that you can hear a large explosion, right?" As soon as the man says that, a large explosion is heard from the plane. Conan aswers with a short "yes".

"Boy, how I need a new underwear," Conan says to himself slowly.

"Really?" Haibara asks, teasing.

"Nope," Conan answers calmly.

* * *

"Looks like the plane had successfully dodged our missile," the pilot in F-22 Raptor #2 says.

"Should we fire the missile again?" The pilot in the other fighter jet asks him through the headphone.

"F-22 Raptors, do you copy?" Their leader at the HIANG asks them.

"We copy. What is it?"

"Stop the attack. We just received an information from Kona International Airport that the plane is not our enemy,"

"Copy that,"

* * *

"Okay, KOA had just informed HIANG that your plane is under control. We also called a pro pilot named Albert Walker. He'll help you guys in steering the plane," the officer-in-charge at the KOA tells Haibara and Conan. Then, the microphone at the airport is passed to Albert.

"Haibara... you're a Japanese? Who's the person who is flying the airplane currently?" Albert starts talking.

"Yes, and the pilot currently is Conan Edogawa. You can tell him the instructions, but let me tell you something: he's flying the plane quite smoothly, and we have someone that knows much about aviation," Haibara informs Albert.

"Oh, so did you turn on the autopilot yet? Conan?" Albert asks.

"Well, no," Conan answers.

"If so, switch it on. It will help you in controlling 95% of your journey; take-off and landing excluded," Albert give the facts.

"Okay, then. Where is the autopilot switch?"

"The autopilot can be turned on with the switches on a box-shaped thing in front of you. It might be grey. It consists of multiple dials and displays, but the most important ones are the three display and dials in the middle of the autopilot. Do you see it?"

"Yes,"

"There is a writing at the top middle of the autopilot; MAIN. Below it are two lines that connects to two seperate dials. The left one is to set the target's longitude and the other is to set the target's latitude. Set the dials according to your destination. For reference, refer to the pilot manual somewhere in the cockpit,"

"Okay, we're heading to the LAX, the coordinate is... 34 degrees north and 118 degrees west," Conan answers after referring to the manual.

"So, input 034 and 118 into the dials respectively." Albert gives the digits to Conan.

"Now, look at your current heading,"

"It's 125, should I place the numbers into the lower dial?"

"Yes, the lower dial that has the word HEADING on top of it; it is the dial that you have to place the airplane's heading. The plane coordinate system refers to the inverted polar coordinate system. The North is 360 degree and from there, move clockwise until you get the desired heading. For example, East is 90 degrees because it is 90 degrees clockwise from North," Albert explains the polar coordinate system.

"Now, when everything is set, move the three levers that says AUTOPILOT ENGAGE A, B and C on it to the middle, at the MAIN marker. Now, the plane is on autopilot. You can sit back and relax now," The last instructions is given to Conan.

"Oh yeah, why don't you stop at Kona International Airport first?" Albert asks.

"Well, the fuel gauge says that we have enough fuel to travel another 2000 miles. That's just enough for us to reach LAX," Conan replies.

"Okay, then. The radio connection starts to fade away. One last thing, have a safe journey. You're really brave, man," Albert praises Conan for his braveness.

"It's nothing. Plus, I'm 18, so you don't have to use 'man' to describe me," He replies with a proud expression on his face. Haibara, who is next to him, gives him a glare. He pretends not to see that expression.

The plane continues to fly across the Pacific Ocean. With GPS and the aid of the Inertial Navigation System, the Boeing 747-300 flies itself at 700 kilometres per hour.

Seriously, it is because of the drop before.

* * *

Phew, at last. This chapter is completed and I can give out a huge sigh of relief. The speech competition had really taken much of my time.

I have to spend much time on thinking the content of my speech. The contents have to be religious (in my case, Islamic), so I have to look for the words of God in the Holy Book. It's okay if I say this, right? Oh, come on – 9/11 had long gone.

Anyways, the speech competition was over and I managed to get the first runner-up in the competition (anyone who just don't get it, it's the 2nd place). Quite good for me, but it doesn't qualify me to get into the second round; the inter-district level. Well, there's something good about this. I can continue with my writing.

About the city that I'll demolish, none had guessed correctly where is the city is. Another clue; something happened in the 7th year in the 20th century. But, someone suggests Las Vegas. Hmm, good idea.

About the navigation system, do NOT rely on it. It is just my study in Wikipedia. I'm not sure if it is correct, but about how to use the AP, it is correct.

Till then, to anyone who waited so long for my next chapter, I appreciate it so much. In fact, if appreciate is an object with the height of 3 metres, it can reach Jupiter. Serious. (I'll appreciate you guys more if you can count how many times I use the word "serious" or "seriously")


	8. Attack

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 8  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based On: Detective Conan / Case Closed  
Start Date: May 4th, 2011, 9:55 pm  
End Date: May 6th, 2011, 9:12 am  
Upload Date: May 6th, 2011, 9:17 am  
Word Count: 1969 (NOOOO! EPIC DROP!)

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster and Boeing 747-300.  
- They belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV and Delta Air Lines respectively.  
- This is my first fanfiction. BAD STORYLINES and OOC CHARACTERS are expected.  
- For those who waited, I'm sorry for the interval between this and the last chapter. Somehow, I feel like not writing in this weeks. Plus, I just found a YouTube series; Epic Rap Battles of History. Since then, I can't stop listening these songs; I listen to them for an average of 2 hours a day! I also had become interested in DeviantArt website.  
- At last, the episode that I'd been waiting for to write; the Western 9/11. 150+ dies, only one will survive in a very unexpected way. I studied the buildings and skyscrapers in the city of San Francisco an even played a flight simulator in Google Earth. Now, I have the plans.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemens who are still alive in this plane, we are now approaching Los Angeles. We're expected to arrive in about 45 minutes," Conan says through the mic. At last, after a series of attacks, he and his co-pilot can at last see the west coast of the USA, emerging from the horizon.

"Goodbye, Pacific. Back to homeland, at last," Fred says proudly.

"At last, me and my buddy here can get a piece of the American dream," Haibara says, smirking. She is still in the cockpit for no apparent reason.

The autopilot is working fine. With the INS enabled, Fred, the pilot, just have to enter the coordinates of a certain point on Earth and the airplane will simply follow the points. The three persons in the cockpit just have to sit back and monitor the situation.

* * *

Remy, who is in the upper deck seat (at last, he's making a reappearence!) watches the sandy coast of California getting closer and closer in each passing seconds. He's the only living one here, in the upper deck and it seems like he's grinning.

"It's time." In this scene, even the author was impressed on how the cameraman and the boom opeerator could cope with the real live horrifying situation. Luckily, there isn't any.

He makes his way through the bodies and goes down the stairs, to the lower deck.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Fred. What causes you to come to Japan?" Conan breaks the silence in the cockpit.

"Actually, I haven't started my flight back to the USA from Japan. I'm from Indonesia, having a good time in Bali," Fred rejects Conan's statement and substitudes his own.

"So, did you change your flight at Tokyo or this plane had been in Indonesia before?" Haibara asks.

"I change flights," Fred answers. "Pretty unlucky, huh? Well, at least I can get back to my hometown; Fargo, North Dakota, and continue my work as a museum curator."

"Except if someone in this plane is one of the terrorists before. They're smart enough to fly a plane, kill so many, pass the airport security with a plastic knife. Is there any plausible reason that explains why didn't they hide one of them within the passengers?" Conan jokingly made the statement. Well, it's true that the terrorists were smart enough.

"Why should you say that to them when you kill more people than the number of passengers in this airplane?" Haibara glances towards Conan to see his mad expressions.

"Did you really? Who are you, actually? A murderer?" Fred asks in amazement and shock.

"He's the one that was dubbed "the angel of death" by some of the officers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. He was so commonly seen in any crime scenes, that he made a close relationship with the cops and inspectors. He is so well-known among them, that he even had their cellphone number in his phone. For him, _who needs 911_?" Haibara explains to Fred, knowing that the fact is 100% true. Somehow, the cockpit is suddenly filled with a strange, eerie aura.

"Oh, Haibara, you are so dead..." For the first time ever, Conan is mad at her (for serious!)

* * *

15 minutes passed, and after a scene of strangling, throwing things, and a sudden drop of the airplane because of Haibara managed to push Conan from choking her and causes him to fall directly on the yoke, they take their seats back when they find out that Los Angeles is not far ahead.

Fred had disengaged the AP because it won't help to control the descend of the plane later. They are now are just 100 miles away from the coast.

For no apparent reason, Conan walks out of the cockpit. He shuts the door of the cockpit shut.

Suddenly...

"AARGH...!" Conan suddenly screams when he feels something piercing the back of his neck. He tries to touch his back, and he felt something.

Aluminium and a few pieces of tapes. And that's not all. The thing is quite long, and some of it had actually pierced into his neck. Conan slowly pulls the thing out. And guess what? It's a sharpened pieces of soda can tied together to form something like a nail on steroid. And on it? Blood.

He, Fred and Haibara turn backwards. Behind, Conan sees Remy. Half a second later, Remy's fist is just a few millimeters from his nose.

Remy attacked Conan.

"H-hey, what's with that?" Conan asks Remy. "Don't tell me that-"

"Yeah, that's right, detective. Among all of you, you're the smartest. So I have to take you down first," Remy answers, an evil grin on his face. He then gives another punch to Conan's ribs, causing him to cough blood and fall on the floor.

"But... isn't your target is 2000 miles away?" Conan asks in pain, confirmed that he had a broken rib, possibly 3. He started to have a hard time breathing. "That's what your plan is all about, right?"

"Oh, you mean to destroy that huge thing on the mountain? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" This time, Remy acts really cruel by grabbing Conan's body and slams it to the wall, 12 metres away.

"They mmight be foolish, but not me. I'll be making chaos in the city by the bay; San Francisco." While Remy walks towards him, Conan suddenly remembers his tranquilizer dart. And as usual...

"You've got no idea who's you're messing with here; it's someone who cheats death hundreds of times!" Conan ejects the needle out of his old watch.

It hits Remy's carotid artery. But oddly, it had no effect.

"What?" Conan is shocked by what he sees. It's impossible; the needle should have taken effect after about 2 seconds.

"That needle might work for that Matt guy before, but not for me. I had used this dozens of times and I'm already immune to it!" Remy shouts proudly at the still-shocked Conan. Remy presses his feet down hardly to Conan's legs which is straightened at that time, so hardly until he can hear a snap and a scream. Then he walks away, leaving the still-alive Conan to suffer from the loss of blood from the cut on his chest and his legs.

I guess that's how he'll end eventually...

* * *

"Hey, did you hear a scream?" Haibara asks after she heard the scream from the upper deck.

"Yeah, I did. And it is quite loud," Fred replies, claiming that he also heard that scream.

Suddenly, the cockpit door swings open. Just before both of them have the time to turn backwards completely, they're attacked by a bloody seat (Yes, it is a _seat_). In a matter of seconds, they both fainted. Remy drags them out of the cockpit and throw them on the floor nearby where Conan is. Then, he slams the door shut.

"San Francisco, get ready for the Western 9-11!"

He started turning the yoke sideways so that the plane steers to the left. The plane is actually tilting sideways about 45 degrees because of his pumping adrenaline that had entered every single arteries and veins that he had in his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the upper deck, the turn had make the amount of pain at Conan's left leg unbearable. He screams for help from anyone at the lower deck. He has to do something. The joint between his left thigh and shin had been snapped and he is sure that one bit of the bone had make its way to the surface. He suspects that one of his blood vessels; possibly the vein, had been cut accidentally by one of the fractured part of his kneecap. Once again, if the imaginary cameraman and boom operator was there when his leg broke, they would need to change a new underwear 10 seconds later.

He's sure that no noe in the lower deck would hear him because of their screams because of the plane suddenly changes it's course. So, he just sit against the wall. He starts to give some sarcastic comments to Haibara in his heart while the phrase "angel of death" appears in his mind over and over again.

"_Hey, wait a second. There's still someone who can help me up here. It's Fred and Haibara,_" he suddenly thinks about an idea. So, he starts to wake both of them from their faint.

He screams, tries to reach one of them, kick them with his good leg, but none of it works. Then, he sees a 1.5 litre water bottle at his left. He thinks; "_this is just the thing I need_" and starts to move his body slightly to the left. But the pain from the broken ribs is so great, he can't move even a fraction of an inch. He gives up.

But then, the plane suddenly turns to the left again. Although the pain strikes his nerve endings again, he feels great that the bottle had roll towards him. "_Yes!_" he tought. He grabs the water bottle, opens its lid and splashes some water on Haibara. The momentum of his hand causes his body to move forward, so there comes the pain and the scream that helps to get the Sleeping Beauty for himself on her feet.

"Thanks," Haibara appreciates Conan before realizing his currently bad condition. She is shocked.

"Yeah, I see that you saw my condition, right?" Conan tries to grin, but with the pain that he bears, it's impossible.

"Which part is injured? I could see that your face is bleeding," Haibara starts to look worried. Worried? When's the last time she looks so worried?

"The left leg and possibly the rib cage," Conan tries to act calm. But with every sip of oxygen he took, the pain grows in intensity.

Haibara is not too good in first aid at this scale, but she'll try. She folds the bottom end of Conan's trousers to reveal a severely injured left leg. It looks like as if a MC Hammer... no, sorry... it's a hammer, had been used to beat his leg multiple times. She tries to check the broken limbs by touching Conan's shin.

"Do you feel anything?" she asks.

"No," Conan's reply proves that whether his shin or thigh had been broken. She continues to move up until when she reaches the kneecap, Conan screams because of the pain.

"Possibly some nerve fibres had been cut. How did he do this to you?" Haibara questions Conan.

"That person just step on my leg so hardly," Conan answers in pain. To Haibara, that's impossible.

Then, Haibara opens the buttons of Conan's t-shirt to reveal a dent in his chest. At this moment, Conan wishes that he is not injured so he can enjoy this moment. But this is not the kind of moment he was hoping. He is injured badly and Haibara is more like a doctor or a nurse than a... urmm... well, think about it yourself.

"This is way too serious to be cured by first aid. You have to go to the hospital to get some extra treatment," Haibara ends her check on his condition.

"So, it seems like I'll be dead by then," Conan answers quite calmly for someone who's life is aimed by a loaded M-16 that is placed 3 inches away and can be triggered at any moment now. That's a metaphore or something; the M-16 isn't really there.

Haibara just stands up to see where they're at. Suddenly, she rushes to wake Fred up.

"Fred, which major city is located at the north of Andreas Lake?"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 8. The best has yet to come.

In the next chapter, I'll make sure that one person survives this crash with the most unexpected way. But for the others? They'll be dead, unfortunately. Now, I should consider about ranking this fiction higher than T. Or should I?

Well, the fanfiction's progress is slowing down currently, right? Well, there are 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 websites and subdomains that we can observe (or is it?), I choose the interesting from Google and put them into Favourites. (See how addicted I am to Epic Rap Battles Of History?)

And what caused me to restart the progress in ? I wonder in one moment; when is the last time that Hijack got anybody laid? I have to shutdown at 12, so there's not much time left. What should I do now? Continue progress, of course.

So, here's chapter 8. The next chapter will involve a crash into the highest tower in San Francisco. It'll be the second 9/11, just that it wouldn't involve the part when the American FBI or CIA or Military went to Afghanistan and Iraq in search for any suspicious Muslim men. (_Oh, come on! That's American conspiracy!_)

Well, that's it from me. Thanks for reading. Please review! I can't wait

- currently listening to ERBOH 8 – Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny -


	9. Crash

Fiction Name: Hijack  
Chapter: 8  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based On: Detective Conan / Case Closed  
Start Date: May 8th, 2011, 12:06 am  
End Date: May 21st, 2011, 12:35 am  
Upload Date: May 21st, 2011, 12:38 am  
Word Count: 3520 (WOOHOO! EPIC!)

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster, Boeing 747-400, San Andreas Lake, 555 California Street and Transamerica Pyramid.  
- The first three belongs to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV and Delta Air Lines respectively. The other landmarks belong to the State of California, USA.  
- This is my first fanfiction ever. Bad storylines and OOC characters are expected.  
- To those who had the 9/11 trauma, please leave this page. (Okay, it might not scare you that much...)  
- This is the SECOND LAST chapter.

* * *

From the lower deck, people are scared. Is there another hijacking? Is it a re-hijacking? Are the pilot and co-pilot planned to land at San Francisco? Only God knows. What they don't know is that the upper deck had already turned into a graveyard, with two-and-a-half survivors. A half, because one has his life on the balance.

One couple downstairs are two out of 100++ more passengers who feel the scare once again.

"I-is there another hijacking? Oh God, save us," the woman said.

"No worries, honey. They might just change their course," the man, who is apparently her husband, tries to calm her. But still, she's still worries.

"If they do, they should've told us! But they didn't!" The woman starts to place her face onto the man's shirt and cries. There's a clear sign of annoyance from him. But, he too can't deny the fact that he is worried. Where in America is the pilot taking them? While looking for an answer, the man looks out the window and sees the San Andreas Lake. The lake is moving backwards.

"Seems like we're going to land in San Francisco..." the man gives out a sigh and relaxes.

* * *

In the upper deck, Conan, Haibara and Fred are in a huge tension. Conan had another feel about the situation; pain, and a lot of them. He tries to slow down his breathing, but if he does, his body won't get sufficient amount of oxygen. If he inhale more, there's a risk that he'll blow up his lungs like a child's CO2 balloon.

Well, at least there's a good thing. Conan's cerebral contusion has been fixed. But that heals by itself, usually.

Remy comes out of the cockpit to look at the three persons at the back of the upper cabin.

"Feel comfortable, kid?" Remy asks evilly.

"What is your objective, actually?" Conan asks him back. He regrets doing that when he feels that his broken ribs punctured his left lung a bit. He'll lose his left lung completely in... I don't know, 20 minutes?

"Well, since your time will be over sooner or later, I'll be kind enough to tell you and your buddies right here," Remy answers. Isn't this a normal scenario where a criminal tells his or her plan to the victim that looks like as if they're dying?

"I'm sure that you've heard about the Mouna Kea plan, right. Before this plan's started, we're just planning to bring havoc on America. They suggested the actual plan, but I suggest the other. Because no one were agree with my suggestion, we carried on with the lame plan."

"But I'm not with them. To show them that I can handle this operation myself, I disguise among the passengers to see if anyone was brave enough to fought back. Looks like it was you..." he says while kicking that severely-injured-times-ten teenager on his stomach. He tries not to shout, as it would make his conditions even worse.

"Who would've expected that such an ordinary group of peoples can overcome such a hijack. The fight-or-flight instinct in our body helps us in making decision. Looks like you've made a wrong decision that would cost your life and some others." Remy continues while glaring at Conan.

"Anyway, my plan is to bring havoc to the city of San Francisco. According to my calculations, we're just a little over 50 miles away. The Transamerica Pyramid will be destroyed today. That's my vision."

"But you know that it wouldn't happen, right?" Haibara suddenly interrupts.

"Yeah, the amount of fuel onboard won't be enough to be exploded by itself. Plus, the 9/11 footage had proved that the WTC was impossible to be crashed because of the strength of it's outer wall. It would require a missile to blast a hole through the building." Fred takes the explanation part, as he had watched the footage of 9/11 conspiracy multiple times.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to both of you!" Remy suddenly fills with anger. Both of tem kept their mouths shut. (Man, how this is similar to what happened in Mecca before 570 AD)

"I know that fact. So, I'll make the explosion myself. The 9/11 had tought me that I can't place a missile; it'll be too suspicious. So, I'd placed about 10 1kg plastic explosives on this plane. Two of them are in the wings." Remy feels proud when he's talking about his plan, and that means _his_ not _theirs_.

"But wait, 10 plastic explosives of that size can obliterate this whole plane. How will your plan succeed when the plane explodes right before the penetration into the building?" Conan warns about the consequences of Remy's devilish plan.

"Do you think I'm that dumb until I can't calculate the whole power of the explosives? It is C-4 and Semtex that we know today. Of course I've placed the explosives in a strategic place. I place them at the..." Remy suddenly falls after being kicked by the lying Fred (that means he is earth-bound, not that he is not telling the truth) on the sensitive spot of Remy's.

He's anger starts to pass the 100% barrier limit. He stands up and tries to grab Fred's arm, but he successfully dodge the attack. In a split second, Fred stands up and hit Remy in the face. Then, they fight. Meanwhile...

"The explosives is anywhere near the nose of this airplane," Conan tiredly says to Haibara.

"What makes you think that way?" Haibara asks him, although she knows that she shouldn't have asked because of the unbearable pain of the broken lung can become worse with every phrase. Still, Conan continues.

"The 9/11 attack uses a missile. It is launched from the bottom of the plane to the building. If the security is raised by then, he can't do anything except to plant the explosives in the plane,"

"Wait, do you mean that the explosives are inside this plane? Everyone in here will die from the explosion!"

"Some of them might survive the blast. The cone-shape at the tip of the airplane causes the airplane to have an aerodynamic shape. The cone also have a potential to blast a hole through the building. If only the blast is directed to one direction, the cone can be launched successfully. If they do made this, I think that you need to look for them; 8 in total. You can start at the ceiling of this cabin; try to look for something suspicious and trace an arc from where you see the first one."

"What if they caught me in the act?"

"There's a slight possibility. They're fighting, so you better start now." Conan then lies against the wall because of the severe pain that he tries to bear during his explanation. He tried to keep it short and simple, but he can't. It's just not his style.

With a nod, Haibara stands up and started to touch the ceiling. She tries to feel a bump or something that, to her opinion, shouldn't be there. 5 metres ahead, she found it. It is painted with the same colour with the ceiling. The texture of the surface of the bump differs from the other areas of the ceiling; it feel more duct-tape-like. With her fingers, Haibara trails the rough surface to it's end, where some sticky stuff from the duct tape can be felt.

She peels the duct tape off. There it is. The plastic explosives with the weight of roughly 800 grams and is equipped with a reciever. That might have been installed so that a transmitter (a.k.a remote control) can be used to trigger the explosives.

Instead of looking for the other explosives, Haibara instead try to diffuse the bomb. Although the hijacker is smart enough for this plan, they're not in making electric circuits. Seriously, even a 13-year-old can do something better than that! (I can... anyone have a lump of explosives?)

She pulls the wires off the reciever, so if the remote control is triggered, that charge won't explode. She continues with the other charges. She looks back at the two quarrelling people. She felt lucky, even luckier than when she clicked the "I'm Feeling Lucky" button in Google Web Search when she typed Prada.

Unfortunately, when she finds the fourth charge...

"Nice defusing..." Remy suddenly emerges behind her. She's screwed. She is facing the wall, near the window and suddenly, Remy is behind her.

Haibara tries to attack back, but gains no luck when her body is slammed against the wall, with her face facing the window. Remy presses Haibara's head against the window.

"Now, calm down because you'll be the last to die, I promise. Witness when every passengers disintegrate in the most horrifying event in San Francisco since the 1906 earthquake. And, oh... we're just a fer hundred blocks away from the city!"

Remy took a knife; this time, it's a real knife, and stabs Haibara's sleeve onto the wall. He takes three more knives and did the same to both her sleeves, so that her hand is unmovable. The knive had actually sunken soo deep into the wall; approximately 10 to 12 centimetres.

Then, he walks towards Fred who is lying on the floor. He got multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. He then stares at Conan.

"See what happens when you try to act as a hero?" Remy proudly made the statement. Then, he took ANOTHER knive before stabbing Fred right onto his heart. He pulls the knive back out, and over 1 litre of blood come out from that cut in just 30 seconds. 2 minutes later, Fred's dead. Conan looks at the dead body of Fred with wide eyes. A murder had just happened right in front of him. The blood that comes out of Fred's body and sprays all over the cabin hits him the most.

"It's not quite great to keep someone like you alive for too long. But for this time, there's an exception to the law." He cruelly steps on Conan's head with his right leg proudly while continuing; "FYI, I've commited 3 successful suicidal hijackings in a period of 20 years and saved. There's no way that this is going to fail." At the moment, Conan thinks; "_hijackings, suicide, mass chaos; this is definitely a man that will be listed in America's Most Wanted sooner or later..._"

"Oh look! We're nearing San Francisco! I can't wait for the mass chaos that will happen soon!" Remy says in a somehow happy voice. He walks back to the cockpit while laughing evilly. After the doors are slammed shut, Haibara struggles to get herself out of the restrains. At last, she manages to tear her sleeves away and that exposes most of her lower and upper arm.

"Schizophrenic," she comments Remy's attitude. Is that how you would normally treat a female? "So, any ideas, Edogawa-kun? I have one."

"I can barely breathe right now... and you can ask for any ideas from me? How smart," Conan at last has to take a sip of oxygen because of his short, quick breathing before made his body craving for the eighth element in the periodic table. It's painful; very painful, but he needs it. At least humans can survive with one lung.

"Well, sorry for that... (it's the Detective Boys' nature) but my plan is we make an escape before this plane crashes,"

"Okay... you got me listening. Proceed..." Conan starts to give attention, although not the 100 percent attention that he usually give. Haibara makes her way towards the exhausted Conan and sit next to him. She starts talking...

* * *

_T -2 minutes before crash..._

"There it is, the water towers at the south of San Francisco. I'm closing in..." Remy smirks while seeing the two giant water towers that is located tens of kilometres south of the city.

Meanwhile, Haibara is now holding a lighter in her hand. She also has a roll of duct tape on her hand and a strand of twisted tissue paper. She had just taken out an explosive material and stick it onto a wall. Now, she is gathering some dead bodies and stack it on top of each other.

"Are you sure... that this would work?" Conan, from the back, asks Haibara who is busy running her plan.

"Probably... the bodies that are arranged against the bomb should direct the explosion outwards rather than inwards. Ninety-seven percent chance that it won't work, but it's worth trying." Haibara answers with confidence.

"No... the flight path. Will it actually... pass that tower?" Conan makes his question just now a little bit more specific.

"Positive. That tower is just a few blocks south from the Pyramid. The plane will definitely pass the tower."

_T -1:15 minutes before crash..._

The panic starts to hit San Francisco. The low-flying plane starts to make it's approach towards the bay. Screams of terror starts to echo within the downtown area of San Francisco before moving like a wave towards the vast jungle of concrete and steel. "It's the Al-Qaeda!", "9/11!", "Arghhh!", "God, save us", and many other screams and shouts can be heard.

"Has the bomb ready?" Conan asks Haibara. The last minute preperation is made before their plan take place.

"Yes, I'm burning the fuse... now!" Haibara lights up the fuse that is made out of the strand of tissue paper almost 5 metres long. It is estimated to take about 45 seconds to burn. Meanwhile, Haibara lifts Conan off the floor and carry him with her back. He screams with pain.

"Oh, come on. Stop that! You're blowing my eardrums into pieces. Now listen; this hurts me more than it hurts you." Haibara becomes a little bit angry to the boy she is carrying.

"Well... do you have... a broken leg, some broken ribs... and a punctured lung... and many more defects on your body?" Conan answers, objecting Haibara's statement just now.

"Do you want me to leave you in this plane that will disintegrate any seconds now?"

"No..."

"So, SHUT UP!" Haibara ends the conversation.

_T -40 seconds before crash..._

"Entering San Francisco! Get ready in attack mode!" Remy talks to himself while lowering the plane's position. He is adjusting the plane's position so that the building; 555 California Street, is just at the left of the Transamerica Pyramid. Suddenly...

"BOOOM...!" A really, really loud explosion is heard from behind the cockpit. He stands to look at what happened outside. When he is out, he saw Haibara, with Conan on her back, is taking their position near the hole.

"What are you doing? Suicide?" Remy is confused.

"Goodbye, terrorist. In a few decades, we'll see you in hell." Conan gives Remy some last words and a glare before Haibara jumps out the hole. The plane doesn't experience decompression because the height of the plane is low enough, the pressure balances soon after the explosion.

Remy watches them go as they make a smooth landing on the airplane's left wing. Haibara runs to the tip of the wing while battling some extreme gust of wind from the front of the plane. Incredibly, she did it.

"Oh, you will _not_ survive. I'll show you!" Remy rushes towards the cockpit.

_T -15 seconds before crash..._

As soon as he reaches the yoke, he starts to turn it left and right. The airplane rolls wildly, but then he realizes that he's wasting his time. He just have to crash the plane and it's done.

"There it is! The former Bank of America tower is just a few blocks away!" Haibara shrieks happily and starts to take her position. Yes, they're going to jump onto the roof of 555 California Street.

_T -7 seconds before crash..._

She's about to jump, but suddenly the plane rolls to the right. The tip of the wing of the plane, where the two people are at, snaps when it hits the side of the south face of the tower. Haibara manages to make her way onto the roof of the building, but because of the snapped wing, she accidentally releases her hold towards Conan. He, with the rest of the tip of the wing, faces a 237-metre drop off the vertical cliff.

When Haibara turns towards the Transamerica Pyramid...

_T -0 second before crash... the moment of the crash._

Crash. Boom. Snap.

The Delta Air Lines' Boeing 747-400 crashes onto the 230th metre of the tower. The plastic explosives inside the plane had somehow ignited and exploded so strong, it snaps the tower into 2 seperate parts; one part is the main tower (0 – 230 metre) and the other is the upper part (230 – 260 metre). The upper part had been blown about 15 metres upwards before gravity takes control to pull the piece back onto the main tower section. It crashes back onto the main tower section so hard, the building had been cracked open from the inside, starting fron the 150th metre upwards. The pieces of the building that are cracked open fall in the form of slabs that hit the ground at the speed of 98 kilometres per hour. The crash destroys an area of 25 city blocks and the flying debris from the exploding plane damages 11 more surrounding blocks.

But the death count is massive. There are approximately 3000 peoples inside the building, and none of them survived. The building blocks that fall onto the ground had killed about 700 pedestrians and drivers. 169 people out of 170 inside the airplane die.

One survived, though.

Ai Haibara, a foreigner, had survived the deadliest airplane crash in U.S. history since after the 9/11. She stands weakly at the southern face of the 555 California Street building, tears gathering in her eyes as she realized that she had just killed someone. Someone who played an important role in this crash. Someone who played an important role in her life. Someone that only now she feels so meaningful.

Conan Edogawa, and he's dead. Dead from the 7-second drop from the top of the former Bank of America Center. Dead from the crash of his face against the concrete that generates 28.9 kilojoules of energy. Dead from the tip of the wing that snaps and falls on top of him. Dead because her carelessness.

She tries to act calm as the rescue team starts rushing towards the roof after recieveing some reports claiming that someone had jumped from the plane towards the rooftop.

"Are you okay? Do you have any injuries?" One of the rescuers asks Haibara.

"Part of me does..." she answers slowly. Then, she asks about the boy who fall from the top of the building. Then, the rescuer answers that they had found him. He's badly injured and much of his bones are snapped and crushed under the pressure of the tip of the wings that fall on him. He's under too much pressure, he can't make it.

All of them evacuate the rooftop as the press starts to make a coverage about the scene. Tens of choppers swarm the sky above Transamerica Pyramid to get some pictures of the destroyed building. The incident gains attention everywhere and manages to go across the globe in just three days. It also manages to stay in the news for at least 3 weeks.

* * *

_3 days later..._

"This incident had been dubbed the 'Western 9/11' and is the worst disaster ever recorded in San Francisco's history since the 1906 earthquake. The hijacking of the Delta Air Lines' Boeing 747-400 Flight 27 had been confirmed to record a death toll of 6245 peoples, making it as one of the worst airplane disaster in U.S. history." The news that is heard from a TV in a residence in Beika, Japan, that shocks the bald old man who is making some sort of a miniature robotic arm that is planned to be distributed to amputated childrens across Japan.

"_Wait, isn't that the plane that Haibara and Conan were on before?_" Agasa, the bald old man, suddenly realizes about the shape, the flight number and the company of the plane which is extremely similar to what Haibara had taken before.

"The only survivor from the airplane was Ai Haibara, an 18-year old Japanese who was claimed to have jumped off the wing of the airplane, onto the rooftop of 555 California Street building, moments before impact." He is shocked even more after that very familiar name was mentioned.

"Wow, Ai. You sure brought you dark aura overseas... or is it Conan's?" Agasa chuckles a bit before proceeding with his work.

"The cause of the incident is still investigated. Some believed that it might have something to do with the Al-Qaeda..."

* * *

Hooray, I'd finished chapter 9! Now, who would've expect it to be this long. It takes 7 pages just to write the story!

To Americans, I'm terribly sorry. I have no means of hurting anyone's feelings. I know that the 9/11 is tragic enough. This is just some bits of inspiration. Once again, I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

And, to Masked Rider Roy, I'm sorry because I can't spend enough time reading your story. I'd done with the first chapter, though. It's undeniable that it's really good.

OK, I think that's all. I don't want to make this chapter any longer! Stay tuned for the last chapter; what will Haibara's life be like?


	10. Aftermath

Fiction Name Hijack  
Chapter: 10  
Fiction Type: Anime Fiction  
Based on: Detective Conan / Case Closed  
Start Date: May 26th, 2011, 10:20 am  
End Date: May 30th, 2011, 11:14 am  
Upload Date: May 30th, 2011, 11:15 am  
Word Count: 3166

* * *

Author's Notes:

- I do not own Detective Conan, Surviving Disaster or Air Crash Investigation.  
- They belong to Aoyama Gosho, Spike TV and National Geographic Channel.  
- At last, this chapter will put an end to this fanfic, Hijack. I'm glad that the ideas that were locked in my mind for such a long time had already been freed.  
- After this fanfic, I planned to write my own murder case that has already been planned since the start of Hijack. I just have to look for the murder technique and a good writing technique article. Progress will start anywhere in July and the scheduled end date is in the month of September.  
- And, I also planned to write a crossover fanfic that will link one anime and one cartoon that is seperated by nearly 4000 miles of Pacific Ocean (this is my writing style, full of metaphores). The anime will be DC, of course, and the cartoon will be Phineas and Ferb. I don't know why, but recently I had been obsessed by this dynamic duo. If you don't know yet, Phineas and Ferb is an animated series that is created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for Disney Channel.  
- And, as for the plane crash, I'll provide a lovely visual aid for the crash and how it happened. You guys can check it out at these websites:  
- img682 (dot) imageshack (dot) us / i / ffhijack4 (dot) png  
- img38 (dot) imageshack (dot) us / i / ffhijack3 (dot) png  
- img845 (dot) imageshack (dot) us / i / ffhijack2 (dot) png  
- img339 (dot) imageshack (dot) us / i / ffhijack1 (dot) png

* * *

_One month after the incident..._

San Francisco, CA. The city is now surrounded by military choppers that fly around the city 24/7. Since the city was thrown into a disaster zone, a lot of citizens were left with a scar in their hearts and minds. So, they complained about the vulnerability of the country and how to prevent this in a letter that was signed by 7.5 million residents of San Francisco. That qualifies the letter to become the letter with the most signature in the United States of America and possibly, the world.

It then was sent directly to the current President of the United States and the Pentagon. So, in a speech made by the President that was broadcasted in the televisions all over America (including Alaska and Hawaii), he stated that from now on, the top 5 major cities of the USA will be guarded 24/7, just like Washington. He also ordered the Pentagon to establish a command center in Hawaii, Anchorage and Miami that acts like a "lookout tower" that will guard every single plane that lies within 50 miles range from the coast of the country.

* * *

The National Transportation Safety Board is in charge on investigating the plane crash onto the building. They have to look for the flight data recorder and the cockpit voice recorder to find out more about the crash. Unfortunately, those equipments were a) affected by the huge explosion onboard; and b) crushed under 3 tons of rubble. Those two recorders are destroyed.

"So, what should we do now?" The leader in the investigation; Stephen Goodwin, the investigator from NTSB is asking about the wrecked data recorder and voice recorder that was recovered from the crash.

"Well, there's nothng we could do except to rely on witness account," Goodwin's partner decides. They won't get to anywhere if they want to rely on the equipments.

"Who can we rely on to get the most data? Remember, we still have to explain to everyone about the cause of this disaster. Who did it? Why does it happen?" He starts to argue about the suggestion that his partner gave him. He can't deny the fact that witness account are their last resort, but they aren't usually correct or precise. In fact, some witness accounts are simply too good to be true.

"There is someone who can help us. In fact, _she_ is the only one who survived from the plane in a very unusual way."

"Wait a second. By 'she', do you mean that the survivor is a woman?" The statement that his partner made just now boggles him. Just how could she survive?

"Well, it's yes and no. She's a teenager, somewhere around 18. What's more interesting is where she came from, what she claimed to did and how she survived," his partner explains.

"Alrighty then, we just have to know where she's at right now and-"

"She's in the San Francisco General Hospital, currently having minor injuries but still, she have to meet the therapist in a weekly basis because she was traumatized by accidentally killing someone that escapes with her. According to witness account, the person fell down the 555 California Street building and was later crushed by a part of the left wing that snapped off the plane when the piece crashed onto the topmost part of the building." He release a sigh and that ends the sentence.

"How did you know all this?" Goodwin is shocked by the fact that his partner knew more about the person than himself. His partner then walks to the nearest table to take a San Francisco Daily newspaper that still has the headlines about the plane crash. He flips to page 3 and reads aloud what is written in the paper, the news article that is placed under another news article entitled "President Obama's Speech About Al-Qaeda" (man, I really have to stop this political style of writing).

"San Francisco, Sunday – The case of the plane crash onto the Transamerica Pyramid over a month ago had literally scarred the minds of the citizens of San Francisco. But, a new conversation topic that has been discussed by the whole America and posibbly the whole world for about two weeks now, is about the only person who survived the catastrophic airplane disaster and the picture that was taken seconds before the plane's left wing hit the 555 California Street building, formerly the Bank of America Centre," he recites. Catching some breath, he continues:

"The survivor had just recently been recognized as Ai Haibara, a Japanese teenage girl that had been spreading all over the news nowadays. She is currently admitted to the San Francisco General Hospital for minor injuries and a trauma. The therapist that Haibara had an appointment with claims that she had a huge amount of trauma after seeing the death of another Japanese teenage boy that she had been carried. Our journalist quotes the therapist;" he then switchs to a woman-like voice, which is anything but a woman voice, before continues; " "she had been reported to be in a distressed mode and is seen wondering around the hospital at 3 a.m., crying to herself. Shouting and yelling by her is a daily basis, although it averages at around less than one per day. So, the hospital had suggested to place her in the psych ward, but I objected so that she can still be cured in a normal way," " he hears some giggles from Goodwin, before switching to his normal voice.

"She is now been placed as a high-priority patient, despite being the foriegnal patient. Some rumours said that she is closely related to the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and that caused the government to pay a high attention to this Japanese teenager." He sighs before looking at Goodwin.

"When is the last time you bought a newspaper, I wonder?" He gives a sarcastic look towards Goodwin.

"Should you really care?" Goodwin rolls his eyes. "So, what should we do? Stop this whole operation and wait for several months until she recovered?"

"I think so," his partner replies before heading out to get some coffee.

* * *

_3 months after the incident..._ (A/N: To avoid getting flames and a shot from the MythBusters' chicken gun that someone might stole, I'll just skip the whole recovery treatment of Haibara.)

At the San Francisco General Hospital, room 241, Ai Haibara is resting herself onto the bed. She had finally completed her therapy session that lasted over two months. Who would've expect that her trauma could be that bad?

When reminded about her condition in the past few weeks, she simply giggles because of the thought that she had been so insane that the hospital almost submitted her into the psych ward. Moreover, she cried over a person that she thought before having a serious cerebral contusion. (A/N: Cerebral contusion is the bruising of the brain caused by collision in the head)

But still, the shadows of the incident still haunts her. She can't forget how the plane hit the triangular building, when part of the left wing fell onto the bespectacled boy, how the serious tremor felt on the tall building when all the pieces of Transamerica Pyramid fell onto the ground. It's so hard to forget the incident when you experience it first-hand.

"You're getting better?" A nurse enters the room with a tray of food and medicine.

"Yeah, quite a lot," Haibara replies with a small grin.

"So," the nurse take a seat next to Haibara's bed, "now that you're in America, what are you planning to do? Are you on a vacation or something?"

"No, I'm planning to stay here. You know, like moving here."

"Why, is life in Japan is that bad?" The nurse asks sarcastically.

"Well, at least for me. Since the last five years, some kind of organization started to hunt for me. When me and my dead partner was almost captured, we moved here. At least, I do," Haibara answers, trying to keep it short so the nurse won't know everything.

"That's mouthful. What's the organization?" The nurse starts paying attention towards her.

"Sorry, but that's our biggest secret. Even our age is our biggest secret," Haibara replies, which cause the curiosity level of the nurse goes sky high.

"What do you mean by age? You stated to us that you're 18. Isn't that obvious?" The nurse tries to get an explanation about her so-called "biggest secret".

"Nah, forget it," Haibara ends the conversation. A moment of silence fills the entire room.

"So," the nurse starts the conversation again, "can you tell me something about your partner? And the plane crash as well"

Another moment of silence. For once, the nurse sees that Haibara is totally down, upset or something like that. When she thinks that Haibara won't reply,

"He lived in the same area with me back in Japan. We share pretty much everything; we went to the same school, went back together, shared almost the same interest, had exactly the same IQ level, knew a professor that did almost nothing good, blah, blah. Overall, we were pretty much the same person." Haibara paused for a while before continues;

"He is a well known teenage detective back in Japan, but was also nicknamed 'The Angel of Death' by some inspectors because ninety-seven percent of the murder case in Tokyo happened in his presence." She giggles with the nurse. "Anyways, let's just move on with the plane. It is a Delta Air Lines' Boeing 747-400 plane, flight number 27. Originally headed towards Los Angeles from Tokyo, it was hijacked halfway, while we're above the Pacific. One of the hijackers was Remy – that's what we call him, he might gave us the wrong name – who hijacked this plane when we almost reached Los Angeles."

"So do you mean that the plane was hijacked?" The nurse asks curiously. Haibara simply nods.

"Umm... are you sure that that's not the Bin Laden gang again? It... it might be their plan to destroy the building," the nurse asks again.

"Don't be too Islamophobic. Their plans should be much more complicated than it is in this flight. The plane was actually hijacked twice; the first hijack was towards the Mouna Kea Observatory – weird target, isn't it – and the second hijack was towards the San Francisco. If it was the Al-Qaeda, why should they targeted Hawaii?" Haibara denies the nurse's statement.

"Anyway, the person I mentioned earlier along with a few other passengers onboard and me planned a counterattack. We attacked the hijackers in their flight to Hawaii and fly the plane from there. The plan was almost successful, when another hijacker; Remy, rehijacked the plane and headed towards this city," Haibara finishes the final sentences of her story.

"So it was a hijack," the nurse responds. "Okay then. I'm going out now, so don't forget to finish your food and medicine."

"I will," Haibara replies while looking at the nurse walking out her room.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

The door of the hospital room opens again. This time, Haibara, who is now resting on her bed, sees two men wearing t-shirts with "NTSB" written above their shirt pocket. They walk in with a clipboard and a voice recorder.

"Excuse me, who are you guys?" Haibara asks.

"We're from the National Transportation Safety Board and we're here to gather some information regarding the plane crash," Goodwin introduces themselves.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I'm among those who actually fought the hijackers," Haibara replies.

"So it was a hijack," Goodwin concludes.

"If only I had a dollar every time I heard that," Haibara replies sarcastically. It's so obvious, isn't it?

"Okay, so the NTSB need your help to look for the cause of this disaster. The cockpit voice recorder and the flight data recorder were destroyed in the plane crash, so... yeah, we need your help," Goodwin explains.

"Just like what I said before; you've come to the right place." Haibara starts to talk about the whole incident while Goodwin and his partner copies every single detail of it.

* * *

_One year after the incident..._

"The plane descended 29,000 feet towards the Mouna Kea Observatory, but soon was driven upwards by the passengers. In a miraculous way, the plane had shifted from a 35 degree nosedive to a 35 degree incline in just 10 seconds," the narrator of the TV documentary series; "Air Crash Investigation" describes the CGI of a Boeing 747-400 descending towards the Mouna Kea Observatory. There are also some scene from the cockpit made by the actors that recreate the scene. Amazingly, they pronounce the dialogues so perfectly, as if they are the ones who fought the hijackers.

Guess who's the girl with the blonde hair in the cockpit? If you guess that she is also an actor, you're exactly right - *rolls eyes* NOT!

The one who is in the cockpit is Haibara herself! A month ago, she had agreed to help Nat Geo to recreate the scene with a few other actors. Go figure. And now, she is watching the scene from a house of two very distinctive people of the Los Angeles. If you guess that they are Shinichi's parents, you just hit the bulls eye – for real, this time.

_Flashback..._

After the NTSB officers went back to their headquarters, Shinichi's parents; Yukiko Kudo and Yusaku Kudo come to the San Francisco General Hospital to visit Haibara.

"So, how's your condition currently?" Yukiko starts the conversation.

"Quite tired. I have to spend almost an hour with them just to explane about the hijacking," Haibara replies, followed by a sigh.

"You know what? You might become famous in this entire state and, who knows, the entire North America will recognize you as one of the brave heroes onboard that plane," Yusaku says to Haibara.

"Nah, I don't think so," Haibara answers shortly. "So, aren't you supposed to feel sad about the loss of your one and only Shin-chan? You both seems to be quite calm."

"Yeah, we can't deny the fact that we're very sad. Especially when we heard about how he dies; he was crushed under the plane's wing, it was so..." Yukiko pauses for a second before continues, "well, we can't say anything about that. It's God's fate."

"Yeah, plus we've got someone who our Shin-chan really cares about," Yusaku adds while looking straight towards Haibara's eyes.

"And who is it?" Haibara questions.

"You," Yusaku replies, a grin starts to form on his face.

"Me? Oh, come on. He definitely cares more about his Ran-chan compared to me. What are the odds of him leaving her lover just like that? A trillion to one?" Haibara replies sarcastically.

"Oh, that's so oblivious of you. You remind me of one cartoon character that appears in a cartoon that I used to enjoy watching it. Do you remember what's his name?" Yukiko asks her husband while looking towards him.

"Nah, I don't remember. But his family name is Flint or something like that. Well, we're not discussing about Disney's cartoon character," Yusaku replies.

"Oh yeah, do you have any place to live here?" Yukiko asks Haibara who was looking sarcastically at both of them when they are discussing about the cartoon character.

"Well, I planned to rent a house. I would like to start a new life here, so I moved here," Haibara replies.

"If you don't have anywhere to live at, why don't you live with us in LA?" Yusaku promotes.

"But isn't that would load both of you?" Haibara asks.

"No, that won't cost us a penny. Besides, we had been together for a long time, but still we don't have any other children except Shinichi. Now that he's gone, you're the only one that can remind us of the days when we used to have kids. So, can you live with us?" Yusaku explains.

"Oh please, Ai-chan. Please, please, please, please, please..." Yukiko asks hopefully.

Haibara sighs and responds; "Okay, I will. But please, don't call me "Ai-chan", okay?"

_End flashback..._

And now, here she is, living with the best writer and actress that Japan and California had ever seen. She now has to worry no more about the Black Organization, because they have no franchise in the USA. The Pacific is large enough to seperate her from them with over 4000 miles of water. Basically, she's very happy.

She grabs the TV's remote control and switchs the channel until she stops at a channel that airs a 30-minute international news.

"Yesterday, in Tokyo, Japan, a syndicate group dubbed the Black Organization was captured after 2 cops from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police accidentally saw one of the group members in a transaction with the founder of a certain company. The man was forced to talk about the rest of the group members and finally, the whole organization was busted," the reporter in the LCD TV screen reads the news article. Haibara at that time was so shocked, she managed to tip over the couch she was sitting on with only that shock.

"Ai-chan, are you okay?" Yukiko walks from the kitchen when she heard the couch tipping over.

"I'm okay, it's just the news," Haibara replies with embarresment.

"The news?" Yukiko looks at the TV screen that shows the scene from Tokyo.

"At last, we finally managed to capture the most elusive criminals in Tokyo that haunts the city for over a decade. This is a major success for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. I would like to take this opportunity to say this to two very infamous persons among the organization's members; Shinichi Kudo a.k.a. Conan Edogawa, and Shiho Miyano a.k.a. Ai Haibara: We know who you are. This capture is dedicated to both of you. Hope you both have a normal life after this," the very well-known inspector in Tokyo; Inspector Takagi, comments about the capture in live TV. Haibara was once again shocked by this, that if she had another couch, it'll fall again.

"This inspector who leads the whole operation in busting the whole syndicate was later promoted to a higher level," the reporter announces.

"Well, at last both of you are free now," Yukiko says to Haibara, smiling.

"Kudo would be crying in heaven right now," Haibara replies with a grin on her face. At last she know that there is zero percent chance that her life can get any worse.

Unless if another plane crashes on their house, of course.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Now, how was that? I'm smiling with glee right now. It is a really memorable second when I typed the "THE END" word. Hooray, I'm free from writing Hijack!

I would like to dedicate this Author's Notes section to those who constantly reading and commenting my fanfic:

**Masked Rider Roy**

Thank you so much for you reviews. I can't believe that you actually read my fanfic without feeling mad or anger that I don't read your fanfic. Thanks, man. You're very patient. Now that this fanfic's completed, I can now read your fanfic.

**Enji86**

Among the first who reviewed my fanfic. Thank you so much. I don't know when, but I will read your fanfic. But, here's my advice; if you want to have more people reading your fanfic, perhaps you have to start writing fanfic in lingua franca; in English. :)

**Chelseaj500**

The first one who reads my fanfic and continues to follow it's growth. Another thank you for your comments. I really appreciate it. Sorry for my lack of words. I'm a Malaysian.

**MiHaRu96**

Who can't take the fact that Conan is dead in my fanfic (just kidding). Thanks for your comment. You're among those who encourages me to make Conan suffers more. :)

And to those who finds my story interesting, those who constantly monitoring the growth of this story, those who finds this story fits in their favourite stories section, those who finds aeronautics interesting, those who fill my Gmail inbox with FanFiction notifications, and those who comments that aren't listed here, thank you for your comments. It was very constructing and encouraging. Thank you.

I now declare that I'm going to write a new fanfiction about murder starting in July or earlier, and a Detective Conan / Phineas and Ferb crossover starting August or earlier. Do mind to read it.

* * *

Summary: Hijack – A Detective Conan / Case Closed fanfiction

Word Count: 19131

Duration: 2 months, 27 days, 13 hours and 19 minutes.


End file.
